


Пока я жива

by badweather, Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Из трех сестер, заключенных Бейелором Благословенным в Девичий Склеп, лишь Элейна Таргариен прожила долгую жизнь, полную приключений и страстей





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the Day is Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278401) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



> Иллюстрация: Lilymoor  
> [Godswood](https://i.imgur.com/ZRzGOpY.png)  
> Косплей "Three Maidens in the Tower":  
> [Daena](https://i.imgur.com/xtIxHS0.jpg)  
> [Sleeping Daena](https://i.imgur.com/BnZSDTa.jpg)  
> [Daena the Defiant](https://i.imgur.com/1S1GC3m.jpg)  
> [Rhaena](https://i.imgur.com/69PnZC2.jpg)  
> [Rhaena 2](https://i.imgur.com/BDTh3Tg.jpg)  
> [Elaena](https://i.imgur.com/eFztK94.jpg)  
> [Elaena 2](https://i.imgur.com/DR9P0xN.jpg)  
> [Elaena and her nephew](https://i.imgur.com/3P9xB4H.jpg)  
> [Three Maidens in the Tower](https://i.imgur.com/kEpsH5v.jpg)  
> [Three Maidens in the Tower 2](https://i.imgur.com/ULtugnR.jpg)
> 
> Переведено для ПЛИО ББ-2017.

— Элейна, снова черное платье! — посетовала мать, когда девочка вышла на террасу к завтраку.

Та не ответила и уселась рядом с Рейной в серебристо-голубом одеянии, которое оттеняло ее волосы, заставляя их блестеть точно лунный свет.

— В черном ты выглядишь бледной и заморенной, — сокрушалась мать.

— А мне нравится, — сказала Элейна, пожав плечами.

Она постучала вареным яйцом по столешнице, раздался глухой треск, и Дейерон фыркнул.

— Отец еще не умер, — напомнил Бейелор назидательным тоном, — а ты уже оплакиваешь его.

— Ничего подобного. — Элейна положила ложку каши на тарелку и потянулась за мандарином.

— Она просто хочет порадовать отца, — сказала Дейна и, вытянув руку за спиной Рейны, потрепала волосы младшей сестры. — Ему нравится черный цвет.

Элейна и Дейна улыбнулись друг другу.

— В черном ты такая тощая, — тяжело вздохнула мать. — И так одна кожа да кости, стоит ли подчеркивать свою худобу одеждой?

Элейна снова молча пожала плечами. Она знала, что считается дурнушкой, мать постоянно твердила об этом. Поначалу это ранило, но однажды Дейна сказала, что красота — не главное для женщины.

— Я рождена, чтобы летать на драконе, — прошептала Дейна, когда они втроем лежали в одной постели, засыпая. — Как жаль, что они вымерли. Я стала бы самой лучшей наездницей на драконах.

Рейна не ответила — она уже заснула, а Элейна решительно кивнула сестре и принялась грезить о том, как отправится вместе с ней в полет на драконе. С тех пор эти мечты не оставляли ее, хотя из драконьего яйца, которое она получила при рождении, так никто и не вылупился. В верховой езде Дейне не было равных, и не было лучника искуснее ее. Все вокруг говорили, какая она красавица, однако Дейна раздраженно повторяла, что ее главное достоинство отнюдь не красота.

«Дейна самая красивая, — думала Элейна той ночью, слушая размеренное дыхание спящих рядом сестер. — Рейна самая добрая, а я… я…»

Ребенок. Самая младшая, самая невзрачная.

«Я потом разберусь».

— Сегодня отец чувствует себя лучше? — спросила Рейна у матери, и от Элейны, наконец, все отстали.

Она посмотрела на свою ложку, занесенную над тарелкой, и поняла, что больше не хочет есть.

— Боюсь, что нет, милая, — мягко ответила мать, оглядев всех пятерых детей за столом. — Боюсь, отцу уже недолго быть с нами. Мейстеры говорят, что ему стало гораздо хуже.

— Мы можем навестить его? — спросил Бейелор.

— Только если мейстер Первин позволит. Я не допущу, чтобы ты тоже заболел.

— Но мы молоды и полны сил, — серьезно произнес Дейерон.

Ему уже исполнилось четырнадцать — рослый юноша, почти мужчина. В роду был еще один Дейерон, которого назвали в его честь, — сын их двоюродного брата Эйегона, — однако сегодня семья дяди Визериса не сидела с ними за столом, поэтому второй Дейерон, четырехлетний малыш, отсутствовал. По сравнению с ним Элейна была большой девочкой, ей миновало семь.

— Мы не заболеем.

— Мама, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Рейна, услышав, что она не единственная, кто хочет навестить отца. — Ну пожалуйста!

Элейна поджала губы — она не была уверена, что желает его видеть. Ей было страшно, ведь он умирал. Она никогда в жизни не видела умирающих людей.

«Я трусиха?»

Она глянула на старшую сестру. Именно Дейна придумала всегда носить черные платья, подражая отцу. Судя по блеску фиолетовых глаз Дейны, она очень хотела навестить его, поэтому Элейна выпрямилась и сказала:

— Почему бы нам не повидать отца? Если бы его болезнь была заразной, мейстеры давно бы разнесли ее по замку на своих одеждах.

— Все совсем не так, — раздраженно заявил Бейелор, наградив ее неодобрительным взглядом за высказанную, по его мнению, детскую глупость. — Боги насылают болезни только на грешников.

Он был несколькими годами младше Дейерона и иногда читал Элейне на ночь, порой заставляя ее чувствовать себя маленькой глупышкой.

— Но папа не грешник, — проворчала Элейна и посмотрела на мать, все еще в сомнениях, хочется ли ей посетить отца.

Мать вздохнула и, промокнув губы салфеткой, вновь окинула взглядом детей.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — но Элейна, ради Матери милосердной, не появляйся в черном у смертного одра отца.

 

* * *

 

— Я не желаю выходить за Бейелора, — отрезала Дейна.

— Но так велел Дейерон, — миролюбиво сказала Рейна.

— Дейерон глупец, у него на уме одна война. Я должна выйти за него, а не за Бейелора!

— Дейерон помолвлен с дочерью Морского лорда Браавоса, — напомнила ей Рейна.

Дейна терпеть не могла, когда ей говорили об этом. Какая-то дурочка из Браавоса не казалась подходящей партией для Дейерона, даже если их союз означал разгром пиратов на Ступенях силами флота Морского лорда.

— Да какая разница, выйдешь ты за Бейелора или нет? Поди, он даже не знает, что происходит в спальне в брачную ночь, — заявил Эйегон.

Двоюродный брат развалился на кушетке, притворяясь, будто занят чтением, однако все прекрасно знали, что Эйегон терпеть не может книги. Кроме женщин, его ничего не интересовало, и это было очевидно даже маленькой Элейне.

— Он не будет знать, что делать с невестой, — хмыкнул Эйегон. — За советом он полезет в «Семиконечную звезду», однако про постельные игры пишут совсем в других книжках.

Повернувшись, Дейна запустила в него яблоком, попала в голову, и Эйегон вскрикнул.

— Не смешно, — недовольно бросила она.

— Что, унылый Бейелор разбил все твои мечты о незабываемой брачной ночи, сестричка? — расхохотался Эйегон.

— Заткнись, — отрезала Дейна.

— А что, если не заткнусь? — Эйегон наклонился и поднял яблоко с пола.

Протерев краем туники сочный фрукт, он с хрустом надкусил его, и струйки сока побежали по подбородку.

Как только Дейна выпалила в ответ: «Ты об этом пожалеешь!», — Рейна снова обратилась к ней:

— Конечно, ты можешь написать Дейерону… несомненно, это какая-то ошибка. Бейелор может жениться на ком угодно, к тому же наверняка он тоже не хочет этой свадьбы.

— На ком угодно? Может, на тебе? Несомненно, Бейелор разглядел твои прелестные титьки, дорогая сестрица Рейна, — рассмеялся Эйегон. — Несомненно, наш Юный Дракон будет иметь это в виду, когда… ай!

Дейна сильно пихнула его, а Рейна непроизвольно скрестила руки, прикрывая грудь, которая стала почти такой же большой, как у старшей сестры. Элейна знала, что ее это очень удручало.

— Я не хочу быть распутницей, — однажды сказала она Элейне после купания. — Бейелор говорит, что все женщины с большой грудью распутны.

— Да что Бейелор об этом знает? Он в жизни не видел ни одной распутницы, — заявила Элейна, помогая сестре укладывать волосы.

Рейна промолчала в ответ, лишь залилась краской — точь-в-точь как сейчас.

— Оставь ее в покое, Эйегон, — возмущенно сказала Дейна.

— Если у нее грудь выросла, что в этом стыдного? Или она готовится стать непорочной септой? Милая парочка — она и моя дорогая женушка, — помрачнел Эйегон.

При этих словах Элейна глянула на среднюю сестру. Рейна нежно любила Нейерис, жену Эйегона.

— Если будешь разговаривать с ней в таком тоне, то непременно станет. Ты смущаешь ее!

— Прости меня, дражайшая сестрица, — Эйегон склонил голову перед Рейной, все еще стыдливо прикрывающей грудь, затем перевел взгляд на Дейну. — А ты просто ревнуешь, что я любуюсь титьками Рейны, а не твоими.

Щеки Дейны порозовели, однако она тут же шикнула:

— Ты невыносим! Еще в присутствии Элейны… Она же совсем ребенок!

Элейна, подыгрывая словам сестры, уселась на пол и стала перекатывать драконье яйцо из руки в руку, словно кошка, играющая с мячиком. Эйегон рассмеялся.

— Маленькая глупышка Элейна… Ты права, она еще совсем ребенок, — пренебрежительно сказал он.

Элейне не понравились его слова, и она, притворяясь будто ненарочно, придавила тяжелым яйцом ногу Эйегона.

 

* * *

 

— Какая же ты красавица, — сказала Рейна.

Дейну нарядили в платье из золотой и серебряной парчи, расшитой дракончиками. Она не ответила сестре, поэтому Элейна тоже промолчала.

— Все не так уж плохо, доченька, — сказала мать, расчесывая волосы Дейны. — В конце концов, он твой брат. Ты его хорошо знаешь. Он — добрая душа.

Дейна сердито покосилась на нее:

— Дейерон прекрасно знает, как мне противен этот брак.

— У Дейерона полным-полно забот в Дорне, и все они гораздо важнее твоей свадьбы, дорогая, — ответила мать.

Дейна надулась, и мать ущипнула ее за щеки:

— Ну же! Сегодня твоя свадьба, так хотя бы улыбнись!

Дейна состроила гримасу.

— Собирайтесь, девочки, — скомандовала мать. — Пора в септу.

— Думаешь, она будет ругать Дейну? — прошептала Элейна, взяв под руку среднюю сестру.

— Наверное, — направляясь к двери, ответила та. — Она ведет себя неразумно. Бейелор не так уж и плох.

Он действительно был не так уж и плох. Ханжа, который часто заставлял Элейну чувствовать себя маленькой глупышкой, но не жестокий деспот. Дядя Визерис рассказывал о сводных братьях бабушки — тех, кто украл у нее трон, — вот те были жестокими негодяями.

Когда они вошли в септу, Бейелор улыбнулся и поцеловал в лоб каждую из сестер. Рейна присела перед ним, Элейна последовала ее примеру. Затем они присоединились к семье дяди Визериса. Кроха Дейерон подергал за рукав свою мать и, после недолгих уговоров, встал рядом с Элейной.

— Впечатляет, да? — восторженно сказал он.

— Ага, — согласилась Элейна.

Она вспомнила горькую усмешку Дейны и то, что Дейерон сейчас очень далеко, а отец мертв. Возможно, ей стало бы легче, если бы она сказала малышу, что все совсем не так восхитительно, как ему кажется, однако тот буквально светился от счастья. «Я не буду портить ему праздник, точно второй Бейелор», — подумала Элейна.

Бейелор мило улыбался и прекрасно выглядел в свадебном наряде, под стать красавице-невесте. Ожидая появления старшей сестры, — на которую, скорее всего, прямо сейчас ругалась мать, — Элейна сжала в ладони маленькую ручку Дейерона. Она надеялась, что Дейна хотя бы улыбнется своему жениху, но знала, что этого не произойдет.

 

* * *

 

Дейерона не стало. Он умер в Дорне, и Бейелор надел корону отца и принял помазание из рук Верховного септона. Дейна горько оплакивала старшего брата и потребовала, чтобы никто не нарушал ее уединения. Мало кто ожидал, что Бейелор настолько серьезно отнесется к ее словам.

Громкие вопли разносились по замковому двору, отдаваясь эхом от высоких стен. Дейна кричала на супруга, проклиная его на все лады.

— Ты бы не посмел, если бы мать была жива! Ханжа! Трус! Дрянь! Блаженный идиот!

Элейна играла в богороще с маленьким Дейероном и видела, как стражники потащили отбивающуюся Дейну через двор. Малыш пошел посмотреть, что происходит, а Элейна осталась на месте, перепуганная до смерти — она ни разу не слышала, чтобы старшая сестра так кричала. Элейна никогда в жизни не испытывала такого страха.

Затем в башню забрали Рейну, и та со склоненной головой покорно пересекла двор, прижимая к груди «Семиконечную звезду». Элейна не могла понять, почему сестра не сопротивляется, как Дейна. Последние месяцы она одевалась очень скромно и вечно читала богословские труды. Бейелор как-то сравнил ее чистоту с чистотой Девы, и Рейна покраснела. Почему она шла в башню так спокойно, в то время как Дейна вырывалась и кричала?

Элейна порадовалась тому, что одета в черное платье — оно скрывало ее от глаз стражников. Девочка обмотала косу вокруг головы, чтобы та не мешала пробираться сквозь кустарник и нижние ветви деревьев. Нужно было разыскать черный плащ в комнате стражи. «Я должна быть храброй, как Дейна», — думала она, подбадривая себя. Хотя Дейне не удалось вырваться, ей наверняка хотелось, чтобы младшая сестра сумела избежать заточения.

«Я сбегу, — думала Элейна. — Я буду свободной! Я найду…»

Но кого? Дядя Визерис сейчас находился в замке и, судя по всему, даже не попытался остановить Бейелора, и его сыновья тоже. От бедового Эйегона было бесполезно дожидаться помощи, а Эйемон возглавлял рыцарей, которые сопровождали Рейну в башню. Дейерон был мертв…

Вспомнив о брате, Элейна затосковала. Она почти не знала его — Дейерон был вдвое старше и провел большую часть жизни вдали от Королевской Гавани, — однако была уверена, что он бы никогда не запер в башне собственных сестер.

Ни один из правителей, каким бы жестоким он ни был, не отправлял в заточение своих сестер только за то, что они девушки. «Наверное, Бейелор и впрямь блаженный», — подумала Элейна.

Она выбросила из головы мысль о побеге. Куда она могла сбежать? В большом городе легко спрятаться, однако Элейна прекрасно знала, что ей не выжить одной. Если бы при ней были ее драгоценности, которые можно продать… однако они остались в покоях, где — Элейна не сомневалась — ее уже поджидала стража Бейелора.

«Я могла бы пробраться на какой-нибудь корабль в порту». Родственники отца жили в устье Черноводной — его сводная сестра Бейла с мужем Алином, лордом Морского Рубежа…

Как бы она хотела уплыть из Королевской Гавани, пусть недалеко, хотя бы на остров Морской Рубеж, но там она была бы в безопасности. Бейелор не смог бы забрать ее.

Из окна башни донесся крик Дейны. Сестра всегда защищала и оберегала ее. Она любила ее. «Я больше не маленькая глупышка, — подумала Элейна. — Я…»

— А, вот она! — вдруг услышала девочка и затрепетала от ужаса.

Она помчалась изо всех сил, не разбирая дороги, однако ее очень быстро настигли. Жесткие пальцы вцепились ей в плечо, Элейна завопила и попыталась укусить их, но тут стражник перехватил ее второй рукой.

«По крайней мере, я боролась», — уныло думала Элейна, когда ее несли к башне.

 

* * *

 

— Тебе здесь не рады, — заявила Дейна, когда Бейелор вошел в покои.

— Дорогая сестра, — произнес тот высокопарным тоном, сложив руки на животе. — Я надеялся, что ты поймешь.

— Пойму? Пойму?! — закричала Дейна.

Она бросилась на него, и Эйемон встал между ними, поймав ее за запястье.

— Ну же, сестра, — мягко произнес он. — Будь разумной.

Дейна плюнула в него.

— Пусть пречистая Дева наставит мою сестру на путь благочестия и смирения, — сказал Бейелор.

— Пречистой Деве еще многое предстоит узнать о мужской глупости! — не осталась в долгу Дейна.

— Не следует тебе так разговаривать, сестра, — вздохнула Рейна, и Элейна во все глаза уставилась на нее — та ломала руки.

— Или что? — зло рассмеялась Дейна. — Меня бросят в темницу?

Она освободилась из хватки Эйемона, однако тот продолжал стоять между Дейной и ее супругом.

— Прошу тебя, Бейелор, — сказала Элейна, и все повернулись к ней.

Она сильно заморгала, пытаясь вызвать слезы. Будет лучше, если он увидит ее плачущей.

— Выпусти нас. Пожалуйста, мы будем вести себя благочестиво и смиренно, только, пожалуйста, выпусти нас отсюда.

Бейелор приблизился к Элейне и положил руку ей на голову, при этом Эйемон последовал за ним, продолжая прикрывать собой от разгневанной Дейны.

— Милая сестра, — сказал Бейелор и присел на корточки, чтобы их глаза были вровень. — Милая, дорогая Элейна. Я поступаю в точности как Отец, который защищает своих детей и наставляет их на путь истинный.

— Ты мне не отец, — хрипло ответила Элейна.

Она помнила отца, хотя была совсем маленькой, когда тот умер. Несмотря на угрюмый вид, он всегда улыбался Элейне.

— Отец бы не запер нас здесь. Никогда бы не запер, Бейелор! — она вытерла рукавом шмыгающий нос.

Мать разбранила бы ее за это замечание, однако Бейелор промолчал. Хотя Элейне уже минуло одиннадцать, она бы продолжала изображать маленькую девочку, если бы это помогло выбраться из башни.

— Это верно, отец бы так не поступил, — мягко ответил Бейелор. — Но наш отец был грешен. Будь он праведником, драконы бы не погибли.

— И сожрали бы тебя, как дракон сожрал бабушку, — огрызнулась Дейна.

Элейна вздрогнула, увидев, как Бейелор медленно закрыл глаза. Затем он тяжело встал и повернулся к супруге.

— Ты несправедлива в своем гневе, сестра. Поразмышляй об этом в уединении, — ответил он. — Тобой управляют страсти, а не разум.

— А тобой — безумие! — закричала Дейна.

Бейелор повернулся к Рейне:

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, милая сестра? Все хорошо?

— Да, брат, — тихо ответила Рейна, опустив глаза долу.

— Я буду молиться, чтобы на ваши души снизошел покой, — сказал Бейелор, оглядев каждую из сестер по очереди.

— Меня успокоит твоя смерть, — выплюнула Дейна. — Самый тяжкий грех в глазах богов — это убийство, верно, братец?

— Желать смерти родной крови не менее тяжкий грех, Дейна, — ответил тот.

Снова закрыв глаза, он забормотал: «Прости меня, Отец, да убереги от искушения», — направился к двери и вышел.

— На твоем месте, — тихо сказал Дейне Эйемон, — я бы сделал то, чего он хочет. Так будет проще для всех.

— Ты набрался этого у Нейерис? — фыркнула Дейна, и тот побледнел.

Наградив ее красноречивым взглядом, Эйемон удалился.

— Ты несправедлива к ним, — взволнованно обратилась Рейна к старшей сестре.

— Тихий плач в подушку — не мой удел, — сказала Дейна.

Она выглядела измученной. «Неужели Дейна не сердится на нее? — удивилась Элейна. — Та никогда не спорит с Бейелором и все время с ним соглашается». Девочка ничего не понимала, кроме того, что ей опять не позволят покинуть башню. Возможно, она навсегда останется здесь, и от этой мысли хотелось разрыдаться.

— Наверное, это неправедные мысли, — продолжила Дейна. — Но что из того? Отец не был праведником, дядя Визерис и Эйегон тоже. Воля богов превыше всего, но почему они правят нами, а не просто указывают правильный путь?

— Все мы дети богов, — произнесла Рейна, — дети должны повиноваться без вопросов.

Дейна рассмеялась.

— Кто-то слепо повинуется, — сказала она, — кто-то выходит из-под контроля и сам управляет своей судьбой. А кто-то ставит под сомнение решения родителей, или… — Она посмотрела на Элейну и распахнула руки для объятий, куда та немедленно поспешила: — … сестер, если родителей у них не осталось.

 

* * *

 

Башня, выглядевшая снаружи такой большой, внутри оказалась очень тесной. Даже башней ее можно было назвать с натяжкой, хотя Элейна, играя с маленьким Дейероном во дворе замка, упорно величала строение именно «башней». В ней было всего два этажа и такие узкие окна, что даже худенькая Элейна не могла протиснуться в них. Девушки занимали верхний этаж — каждой выделили отдельную клетушку, но иногда Элейна спала у Дейны, или у Рейны, когда старшая сестра была не в духе. Внизу располагалась стража, чьи разговоры порой доносились наверх. В конце коридора находилась запертая дверь, но куда она вела, Элейна не знала.

Поначалу двоюродные братья и сестра часто их навещали. Нейерис приходила помолиться вместе с Рейной, заглядывали как Эйемон, так и Эйегон, задерживаясь подолгу. В их обществе Дейна становилась прежней — веселой, полной жизни девушкой.

Бейелор старался держаться подальше от своей супруги. «Не ожидала от него такого благоразумия», — как-то сказала Дейна.

Нейерис, Эйегон и Эйемон приходили в гости к старшим сестрам, а Элейну навещал только маленький Дейерон, который любил играть с ней.

Время шло, он рос и проводил много времени на тренировочном дворе. Элейна наблюдала из окна, как он упражняется с мечом под присмотром мастера над оружием, который учил его правильно держать меч и отводить удар. Дейерон немало часов уделял занятиям с Великим мейстером. «Когда-нибудь он станет королем», — угрюмо думала Элейна.

Казалось, у Бейелора не было ни малейшего желания выполнять супружеский долг и заводить собственных детей, а это означало, что рано или поздно корона перейдет к наследникам дяди Визериса. «Если только она не перейдет к Дейне». Такое вполне могло случиться.

Дейерон приносил Элейне книги — сколько мог захватить за один раз. К заключенным в башне девушкам септы приносили только молитвы, а мейстеры вообще не приходили, за исключением случаев, когда кто-нибудь из сестер заболевал, и книги Дейерона были единственным спасением для Элейны в дни, заполненные бездельем и скукой. Она пристрастилась к чтению. Если раньше Элейне доставляли радость подражание старшей сестре и грезы о драконе, который вылупится из серебристо-золотого яйца, то сейчас ее гораздо больше радовали старинные пыльные книги и свитки, что приносил с собой Дейерон.

— Когда прочтешь их, я расскажу тебе о том, что узнал на уроках Великого мейстера, — пообещал Дейерон, сложив стопку книг на кровать Элейны.

Книги повествовали о великих битвах и великих Домах, а также о легендах, которые позже превратились в песни или баллады. Из книг Элейна узнала, что меньше века назад в Семи Королевствах был созван совет для избрания короля из многочисленных Таргариенов, претендующих на трон. «Совет назначил королем Визериса I, — тонкой вязью писал мейстер, — чье долгое правление привело к процветанию государства. Если бы после его смерти дочь Рейенира не развязала войну за престол, Королевства располагали бы здравствующими драконами, и вернулись бы времена благоденствия, не уступающие золотым годам царствования Джейхейриса I».

Девочка нахмурилась. Отец и дядя все время повторяли, что бабушка Рейенира была законной королевой, однако мейстер писал о ней, словно о какой-то узурпаторше. Что будет, если Бейелор умрет, не оставив наследника? Если дядя Визерис прав и трон принадлежал королеве Рейенире по праву, означает ли это, что Дейна может занять его после смерти Бейелора? «Она станет королевой, — внушала себе Элейна, — она сядет на трон и выпустит нас из башни».

Элейна прочитала книги очень быстро, потому что Дейерон пообещал обсудить их в свой следующий визит, однако время шло, а он так и не появлялся в башне. «Наверное, у него полным-полно дел», — расстроено думала Элейна, впустую ожидая, когда же, наконец, он придет. Когда вместо Дейерона, обманув все надежды девочки, в башню наведалась его мать Нейерис, Элейна принялась с тоски перечитывать книги — от корки до корки, не пропуская ни одного сказания древней Валирии или описания исторических сражений. Потом она играла сама с собой в управление королевствами, выписывая на пергаменте необходимое количество солдат в армии, расходы на фураж и обмундирование.

— Ты словно ученица в Цитадели, — как-то сказала Дейна. — Готовишься стать мейстером?

Элейна хорошо запомнила ее слова, ведь старшая сестра в последнее время почти не разговаривала — хранить молчание было проще. Дейна не любила читать, а набожная Рейна часами просиживала над «Семиконечной звездой», поэтому пищу для размышлений девочка черпала исключительно из книг, принесенных Дейероном.

Элейну угнетала царящая в башне тишина — ей очень хотелось нарушить тягостное безмолвие, однако долгие часы чтения только усугубляли его.

 

* * *

 

— Что ты делаешь, Элейна? — крикнула старшая сестра из своей комнаты, однако та не ответила.

Ей миновало двенадцать. Почти полгода она прожила затворницей в башне вместе с сестрами. Бейелор именовал их покои «Двором Красоты» и сказал Элейне, что ее коса, уложенная вокруг головы, выглядит точно корона. Необычные волосы девочки привлекали внимание — светлее, чем у сестер, разделенные посередине золотистой прядью.

Если Бейелор видел в ее косе корону красоты, то… «Мне не нужна такая корона», — решила Элейна.

В дрожащих руках она сжимала небольшой кинжал. В башне отсутствовали острые предметы, и даже края обеденных ножей были затуплены. Три дня назад сестер навестил Эйегон, и Элейна тайком стащила у него с пояса кинжал.

Едва дыша от волнения, она смотрела на валирийскую сталь и рукоять из драконьей кости.

— Элейна? — Она услышала, как старшая сестра поднялась со стула возле окна.

Сегодня Дейна пребывала в благодушном настроении — утром в башню заглянул Эйегон под предлогом поисков пропавшего кинжала (однако Элейна отметила, как ничтожно мало времени он потратил на его розыск) и, как всегда после визитов двоюродного брата, выглядела умиротворенной.

Скрипнула дверь, и Элейна, увидев отражение сестры в зеркале, спрятала руку с кинжалом под туалетный столик — к сожалению, недостаточно быстро.

— Что у тебя там? — спросила Дейна, опустившись на стул рядом.

Ее рука нащупала ладонь Элейны. Огрубевшая от тетивы и поводьев кожа снова стала мягкой, и Дейна часто сетовала, что превратилась в неженку.

— Кинжал Эйегона? — Она взяла его и взволнованно посмотрела на Элейну. — Что ты собиралась сделать, сестренка?

— Я… — покраснев, пробормотала Элейна.

Она не хотела разгневать сестру, ведь та не раз говорила, как мечтала бы носить в своих волосах такую удивительную золотистую прядь, как у Элейны.

Нахмурившись, Дейна положила кинжал на стол и внимательно осмотрела запястья младшей сестры. Затем озабоченно глянула на нее и ласково произнесла:

— Элейна…

Она никогда не говорила таким нежным тоном. Среди детей Эйегона III самой кроткой была Рейна, и Бейелор часто повторял, что Элейна обязана следовать ее примеру, а не подражать своевольной старшей сестре.

— Я просто хотела обрезать волосы, — сдавленно произнесла девочка. — Отрежь мне косу. Может… Если у меня не будет этой «короны красоты», Бейелор решит, что я никого не введу в искушение…

Глаза Дейны гневно сверкнули.

— Ненавижу его, — процедила она, а затем прошептала, поцеловав сестру в щеку: — Элейна, он тиранит нас. Его страх искушения вызван безумием.

— Я знаю, — быстро ответила Элейна. — Я просто хочу выбраться отсюда. Я не виновата, что он держит нас здесь, он сумасшедший!

Когда-то Бейелор читал ей перед сном — старший брат с добрым голосом и великодушным сердцем. Элейну бросало то в жар, то в холод.

— Я не хочу всю жизнь прожить в башне, поэтому решила попробовать, вдруг Бейелор смягчится? — Слова прозвучали очень жалко. Странно, ведь в мыслях этот довод казался намного разумнее. Неужели благодаря Бейелору она снова превратилась в ничтожную глупышку?

Дейна тяжело вздохнула и задумчиво посмотрела на отражение сестры в зеркале.

— Если бы я знала, что это поможет, не раздумывая, отрезала бы себе волосы под корень, — произнесла она мрачным тоном и повернулась к Элейне. — Но я не в силах изменить свою природу и все равно останусь женщиной. Хорошо… Я сделаю то, что ты хочешь. Невелика потеря, ты и так никогда не распускаешь волосы.

Приподняв косу Элейны, она взяла кинжал. Та вцепилась в стол, и мгновением позже услышала режущий звук. Ее голова будто освободилась от груза, за одно мгновение став ощутимо легче.

 

* * *

 

Бейелор отослал странный подарок обратно в башню, и Элейна едва сдержала слезы. «Какая же я глупая», — разглядывала она свою косу, свернутую кольцом на подносе.

Худенькая невзрачная Элейна была еще слишком мала, чтобы привлекать внимание мужчин. «Зачем ему держать меня в башне? Кто может на меня польститься? К тому же когда я обрезала волосы», — думала она, когда отправляла свою косу вместе с запиской Бейелору. Однако все это оказалось бессмысленным. Неважно, чего хотела Элейна, важно — чего хотел Бейелор. Она ненавидела его.

— Ты поступила правильно, — тусклым голосом заметила Дейна.

Ею вновь овладело уныние, словно она уверилась, что никто из сестер никогда не выйдет из башни — они даже не могли покончить с собой, выбросившись из окна, ведь проемы были слишком узкими.

— Бедняга Бейелор не в силах уразуметь, насколько ты умна, — подойдя к окну, Дейна несколько минут неподвижно смотрела на тренировочный двор. — И как же я его ненавижу!

— Ты несправедлива, — заметила Рейна. — Он всего лишь пытается уберечь нас.

Дейна резко повернулась к ней:

— Я его сестра, а не рабыня! Уберечь от чего? Разве нас не защищают лучшие рыцари Семи Королевств?

Рейна продолжила вышивать.

— Каждой женщине грозит опасность, — тихо сказала она. — Боги наделили мужчин страстями, такова их природа, поэтому мы всегда должны быть настороже.

— Единственный мужчина, который для меня опасен, это Бейелор, и я уверяю тебя, сестра, дело вовсе не в его похоти или страстях.

— Он стремится…

— Управлять мной.

— По праву законного короля.

Дейна расхохоталась.

— Милая Рейна, хотя я тебя очень люблю, в твоей голове вдесятеро меньше мозгов, чем у Элейны, раз тебе по нраву эта золотая клетка.

— Здесь безопасно, — зарделась Рейна, — и ничто не отвлекает от размышлений о вере.

— Размышляй и дальше, — Дейна направилась в свою спальню, а Рейна еще ниже склонилась над вышивкой.

— Когда-нибудь она поймет, что Бейелор действует нам во благо, — прошептала Рейна.

— Нет, — помедлив, сказала Элейна.

Сестра подняла на нее глаза:

— Потому что не поймет или не захочет понять?

— И то, и другое.

— Ты слишком похожа на нее, — сказала Рейна. — Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты осознала — Бейелор поступает правильно!

Элейна взяла с подноса свою косу.

— Разве в «Семиконечной звезде» говорится о том, что девочек нужно держать взаперти? — спросила она. — Муж властен над своей женой, но это не означает, что он должен заточить ее в башню!

Рейна приоткрыла от удивления.

— Об этом нигде не написано! — заявила Элейна. — Но Бейелор все толкует по-своему. Это… это… это неправильно! Он поступает дурно! И ты знаешь, что я права!

Она задыхалась от волнения, уверенная в своей правоте. Элейна подошла к окну и посмотрела на тренировочный двор. Она не смогла разглядеть лица находящихся там людей — все казалось серым и размытым.

 

* * *

 

Дейерон подрос. Пока еще он не сравнялся ростом с Элейной, но та знала, что вскоре он обгонит ее, ведь всем известно, что мальчишки становятся выше девочек, когда взрослеют.

— Это книга мейстера Гелдвелла о визите короля Джейхейриса в Винтерфелл, — сказал он, протягивая Элейне тяжелый том.

— Но он прогостил там всего пару недель, — округлила глаза Элейна, — неужели про это можно написать такую пухлую книгу?

— Великий мейстер сказал, что там много говорится о королеве Алисанне, — сказал Дейерон, усаживаясь за стол рядом с Элейной.

— О! — произнесла она.

В книжках, которые Дейерон приносил ей, часто упоминалось об Алисанне Доброй, однако ни одна из них не была такой толстой, как этот том. Элейна глянула на Дейерона:

— Великий мейстер сказал?

Уши мальчика порозовели.

— Я еще ее не прочел. Мейстер сказал, что она мне понадобится через год или два, а я еще не закончил с теми книгами, которые получил на уроках, поэтому принес ее тебе. Мейстер сказал, что это подходящая книга для драконьих принцесс. В ней рассказывается о путешествии Алисанны на Стену и как она спорила с септоном Бартом… — он говорил с воодушевлением, однако заметно нервничал. — Не сердись на меня.

— С чего бы мне на тебя сердиться? — спросила Элейна, качая головой. — Ты принес мне книгу. А что будет, если ты так и не прочтешь ее?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Дейерон. — Я думал, ты сможешь… а, неважно.

Элейна нахмурилась, и он смущенно заерзал на стуле.

— Отец ужасно злится, если я поступаю наперекор его приказам.

— Если бы исполнялись все приказы твоего отца, женщины ходили бы без одежды, а мужчины бы вечно дрались на турнирах, — фыркнула Элейна, и Дейерон несмело улыбнулся. Однако его глаза не улыбались, поэтому Элейна взяла его за руку.

— Отец наказывает тебя?

Дейерон покачал головой.

— Просто… Я никогда не стану таким, как он хочет. Я плохо владею мечом, и отец сердится из-за того, что я не буду хорошим воином как он или дядя Эйемон. Он считает меня книжным червем, потому что я не люблю сражаться. Он думает, я наслушался речей короля Бейелора.

— Ох уж эти речи короля Бейелора… — пробормотала Элейна, и Дейерон еще больше смутился.

— Наверное, Бейелор неплохо относится к тебе, — со вздохом сказала она. — Ты не как я… ты мальчик.

— Он все время говорит о мире, и мне это нравится, — Дейерон посмотрел на книгу, лежащую на столе. — Хороший правитель должен обеспечить мир своим подданным.

«Раз ты понимаешь это сейчас, то будешь хорошим правителем», — подумала Элейна с легким чувством вины, потому что Дейна должна была унаследовать трон после Бейелора, а вовсе не дядя Визерис, его сыновья или внук. Однако правда заключалась в том, что Дейерон действительно стал бы хорошим королем.

 

* * *

 

В один прекрасный день двери башни распахнулись, и в покои вошли три юных девушки в ярких шелках и с тщательно завитыми волосами. Элейна вклинилась между сестрами, жадно рассматривая неожиданных гостей.

— Принцесса, — сказала одна из девушек, шагнув навстречу Дейне, — меня зовут Серенна Эррол. Король прислал меня и моих сестер, Данессу и Гвин, быть вашими компаньонками.

— Да неужели? — сухо переспросила Дейна, вздернув брови.

Улыбка Серенны на мгновение увяла. Одна из ее сестер, судя по виду, ровесница Рейны, вышла вперед:

— Король сказал, что двору красавиц-принцесс наверняка понадобятся придворные.

Дейна переводила взгляд с одной сестры Эррол на другую, и Элейна затаила дыхание. К ее удивлению, первой заговорила Рейна.

— Мы рады вам, милые леди, — тепло сказала она, протягивая руки Серенне и Данессе.

— Нет, — возразила Дейна, — мы им совсем не рады.

Она резко развернулась и направилась в свою спальню.

— Дейна… — с упреком сказала ей в спину сестра.

— Я не собираюсь любезничать с клевретами Бейелора. Дружи с ними, если хочешь, а я не желаю иметь с ними дел, — с этими словами Дейна захлопнула за собой дверь.

В глубине души Элейна хотела броситься вслед за сестрой, улечься на кровать рядом с ней и вместе молча грустить, понимая, что никто из посторонних не в силах осознать, каково это — жить вечными затворниками в башне. Однако затем она посмотрела на взволнованную Гвин Эррол, которая была несколькими годами старше ее, и, остро ощутив свое безнадежное одиночество, улыбнулась ей.

«Бейелор считает это проявлением заботы, — подумала Элейна. — Он хочет, чтобы мы не чувствовали себя пленницами…» Она любила своих сестер, но их общества было недостаточно, и Элейна часто тосковала. Быть может, Дейна не станет сердиться, если она подружится с этими девушками?

Гвин улыбнулась ей в ответ, и Рейна жестом пригласила гостей усесться на стулья.

 

* * *

 

Каждый день в башню приходили все новые и новые родовитые девицы с улыбками и свежими сплетнями: Амабель Окхарт, Джейн Варнер, Мэлора Трант, Марго Ярвик, Амери Биттли, Шэрра Ройс и Тия Уэйнвуд.

Все девушки были старше Элейны, некоторые успели выйти замуж, и каждая имела родственников при дворе — ярых сторонников Бейелора, что затрудняло свободное общение с ними. О короле они отзывались только с почтительной похвалой, и Элейна не знала, что им отвечать.

Гостьи часто расспрашивали ее, почему она носит короткие волосы и почему всегда одета в черное — на эти вопросы Элейна тоже не могла ответить. Девицы хихикали, перемывали косточки знакомым или молились вместе с Рейной, а самые отважные старались добиться расположения Дейны, которая мгновенно пресекала любую попытку подружиться.

Среди навещавших башню не было ни одной девочки возраста Элейны, и она скучала в обществе взрослых девиц сильнее, чем в былые дни, когда сестры были предоставлены сами себе.

Элейна с нетерпением ждала, когда гостьи уйдут, и она сможет вернуться к книгам. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы ее навещал Дейерон, однако тот не появлялся в башне.

Поначалу Элейна не беспокоилась об этом, но пришел день, когда Нейерис принесла записку от сына, в которой он писал, что с радостью посетил бы принцесс, однако король запретил ему приближаться к башне, поскольку он достиг возраста созревания. Поэтому вместо визитов он будет часто обмениваться с Элейной письмами.

«Неужели я настолько мало для него значу, что он даже не попробовал взбунтоваться против запрета?» — спросила себя Элейна. Она бы непременно попыталась, как когда-то попыталась сбежать от стражников. Почему Дейерон сразу сдался?

Элейна глянула в окно, сморгнув набежавшие слезы. Впервые она поняла, почему Дейна часами наблюдала за тренировочным двором. Она не любовалась на свободу внешнего мира, в которой ей было отказано, а смотрела на булыжники внизу, спрашивая себя, каково это — рухнуть на них с высоты и никогда не подняться.

 

* * *

 

_Милый Дейерон,_

_Леди Барба посмеивается над тем, что я тайно обмениваюсь с тобой письмами, точно у нас роман. Я уверена, она именно так и думает или, возможно, считает, что в отношениях с дамами ты похож на своего отца._

_Я очень скучаю по тебе и ужасно благодарна за твое последнее письмо с новостями из королевского двора. Твоя мать не любит рассказывать о делах Бейелора, а дамы, что приходят к нам, предпочитают делиться сплетнями, которые я выношу с трудом. Наши гостьи — приятные девушки, и я рада их обществу, но все они гораздо старше и считают меня глупым ребенком, который ничего не понимает, хотя во многих вещах я разбираюсь намного лучше них. К счастью, они об этом не догадываются._

_Приятно слышать, что мудрость Бейелора в управлении королевством дала свои плоды. Я верю, что подданные очень любят его, хотя горечь заточения не позволяет мне в полной мере это признать. Надеюсь, что Десница, твой дедушка и мой дядя, старается исполнить лучшим образом все веления Бейелора. Если бы я была на твоем месте, я бы тщательно внимала всем его советам. Он мудрый человек, и у него большой опыт в управлении государственными делами. Мой покойный отец безоговорочно доверял ему, как, я уверена, поступает и Бейелор. По крайней мере, в этом Бейелор прислушался к мнению отца._

_Пробегись по двору за меня, а еще залезь на парочку деревьев в богороще._

_Элейна_

 

* * *

 

_Элейна, я, как всегда, восхищен твоим искусством писать письма. Посторонний человек ни за что не догадается, сколько горечи и жестокости скрывается за сдержанными словами. Даже если кто-нибудь обнаружит твое письмо, он не почувствует и капли той боли, которую, как я знаю, ты испытываешь. Как бы я хотел овладеть твоим умением писать полунамеками! Хотя мои письма вряд ли угодят в чужие руки, однако всегда есть опасность, что моя мать захочет прочесть их._

_Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, что не могу выразить это словами. Мне одиноко без тебя и твоих сестер. Отец твердит, что в моем одиночестве виновата мать, поскольку она никак не родит мне брата или сестру. Я знаю, что на самом деле она не виновата, но все равно это странно. Дедушка относится ко мне как к взрослому, и я должен этому радоваться, однако мысль о том, что мое детство закончилось, не дает мне покоя. Я еще не готов к обязанностям взрослого. Мне так многому предстоит научиться, и ты очень помогаешь мне своими советами._

_Как бы я хотел, чтобы король разрешил навестить тебя. Я не понимаю, почему моему отцу дозволено ходить в башню, а мне — нет. Ведь в отличие от меня, отец занимается именно тем, что так не одобряет король._

 

* * *

 

Лунные дни пришли, когда Элейне миновало четырнадцать, на три года позже, чем у старших сестер. Кровотечение началось ночью, и когда Элейна проснулась, ее бедра и белые простыни под ними оказались измазаны красным.

Она вскочила с кровати, хотя прекрасно знала, что с ней произошло — ее сестры испытывали это каждый месяц. В лунные дни Дейна становилась совсем несносной, а Рейна — падкой на скорые слезы.

Элейна сняла ночную рубашку и, подойдя к зеркалу, долго смотрела на свое обнаженное тело. «Я все равно выгляжу как ребенок», — подумала она. Худенькая, с тонкими бедрами и отсутствующей грудью она совсем не походила на взрослую девушку, хотя септы, которые изредка приходили в башню, несомненно, подтвердили бы обратное.

«Так вот что ты видишь во мне, брат?» — задалась она смутным вопросом, разглядывая несуществующую грудь и тонкую струйку крови, бежавшую по ноге.

Свершилось. Она стала девушкой.

Элейна пощупала свои бедра и груди, словно пытаясь убедиться, что они такие же плоские, как в отражении зеркала. Она вглядывалась в свое лицо — такое детское, бледное, обрамленное встрепанными короткими волосами. Ничего не изменилось. Она была такой, как вчера, и такой, как будет завтра.

«Как глупо, — думала она, — глупо-глупо-глупо!»


	2. Chapter 2

— Представляете, принц Дейерон собирается жениться на Марии Мартелл! — сообщила Барба, и Элейна захлопала глазами, оторвавшись от книги.

— В самом деле? — быстро переспросила она, опередив Рейну.

Барба покосилась на нее. Бойкая девушка из Речных земель, в разговоре с которой Элейна всегда тщательно взвешивала слова — почему-то все время казалось, что Барба поднимет ее на смех.

— О да, — сказала Барба, — о грядущей свадьбе объявили утром.

Элейна уставилась в книгу. Она читала хроники Дейерона Юного Дракона о завоевании Дорна и спрашивала себя, был ли действительно ее брат автором этой книги. Интересно, что сказал бы Дейерон, услышав новость о свадьбе дорнийской принцессы и собственного племянника, названного в его честь.

— О… — только и произнесла она.

А что еще оставалось сказать? По ее мнению, Дейерон еще был мальчишкой. Дни и недели слились воедино, и она забыла, что за пределами башни время текло своим чередом. Девушка вела ему счет по письмам Дейерона, числу перечитываний книги септона Барта о драконах, по визитам набожной Нейерис, а также родовитых девиц со свежими дворцовыми слухами. Промелькнувшие годы потерялись в монотонном существовании. «Дейерон вырос, — подумала Элейна. — Ему уже… шестнадцать, наверное. Самое время жениться». И самое время выходить замуж ей самой, ведь Элейне миновало девятнадцать, однако Нейерис ни словом не обмолвилась о планах Бейелора устроить судьбу своих незамужних сестер. Вероятно, Элейне придется умереть в этой башне от старости, все еще ощущая себя одиннадцатилетней девочкой.

Вечером Элейна подошла к столу и впервые за прошедшие годы написала старшему брату письмо.

 

_Бейелор,_

_Леди Барба Бракен сообщила, что принц Дейерон собирается жениться на Марии Мартелл. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты вряд ли разрешишь мне на время выйти из башни и послушать, как Дейерон произносит брачные обеты перед ликами Семерых, однако молю тебя дать мне возможность посетить свадебную церемонию. Справедливый Отец никогда не осудит твое решение позволить мне увидеть этот священный обряд._

_Элейна_

 

* * *

 

_Дорогая Элейна,_

_При виде слов, начертанных на пергаменте, что принес Эйемон, меня охватила ликующая радость. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я слышал твой голос и лицезрел твой облик. Ничто не может доставить мне большего удовольствия, чем разрешить тебе присутствовать на свадьбе Дейерона, но увы, я не могу этого позволить. Я не сомневаюсь в чистоте твоих помыслов, но опасаюсь, что разгоряченная кровь, вызванная церемонией и предвкушением связанных с ней увеселений, раздразнит вожделение придворных, увидевших тебя на свадьбе. Я не могу допустить, чтобы эти неправедные мысли оскорбляли богов во время, как ты написала, священного обряда._

_Со всей любовью и благословлением богов,_

_Бейелор_

 

Письмо принесла Нейерис. Элейна скомкала его в руке и бросила в огонь. Эйегон сидел рядом с Дейной, они улыбались друг другу. Хотя Элейну всегда радовала улыбка сестры, сейчас она была слишком рассержена, чтобы обратить внимание на ее настроение.

— Он отказал, не раздумывая, верно? — спросила она у Нейерис.

Та ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Боюсь, что так. Дейерон очень просил, чтобы тебе позволили прийти, однако король ничего не желал слышать. — Она взяла Элейну за руку. — Я попрошу Марию чаще навещать тебя. Уверена, что ваша дружба доставит Дейерону много радости.

— А после свадьбы Дейерон сможет приходить в башню? — с затаенной надеждой спросила Элейна. Нейерис опустила глаза, и девушка вздохнула. — Ведь Эйегон навещает Дейну, — напомнила она.

— Мало найдется людей, способных отказать Эйегону, — тихо ответила Нейерис, и сердце Элейны сжалось от боли.

Она прикусила губу, а затем сказала:

— Я бы хотела познакомиться с Марией.

Наверняка дорнийская принцесса отличалась от тех дам, что Бейелор присылал ко Двору Красоты. В конце концов, после свадьбы она станет членом семьи, а это что-нибудь да значило.

 

* * *

 

Мария оказалась очаровательной девушкой, внимательной и остроумной. Она тепло отзывалась о Дейероне.

— Он прекрасный человек, — говорила она. — И прекрасный муж.

Было очень странно представлять Дейерона в роли мужа. Элейна порой видела его мельком из окна — он сильно вытянулся, а она, хоть и была старше, все еще ощущала себя застрявшей в детстве малышкой, напоминающую палку от метлы.

— Ты и впрямь счастлива, Мария? — как-то спросила Дейна.

Она тепло приняла Марию, очевидно по той же причине, что и Элейна — дорнийка стала частью их семьи. Впрочем, за последние месяцы Дейна сильно смягчилась, и это безмерно радовало Элейну, ведь старшая сестра так редко бывала счастлива.

— Конечно, — ответила с улыбкой Мария и взяла кусочек лимонного пирога, которым угощались девушки. — Дейерон прекрасный человек, — повторила она. — Добрый. Мягкий. Вы, вестеросцы, бываете жестокими и безжалостными, — ужасно слышать о тех зверствах, что творились во время вторжения Юного Дракона в Дорн. Однако Дейерон совсем не такой, и оказался даже лучше, чем мне рассказывала матушка.

— Как мило, — улыбнулась Дейна и тоже взяла лимонный пирог. Рейна обменялась удивленным взглядом с младшей сестрой, которая в ответ пожала плечами.

— Ты совсем не скучаешь по дому? — спросила Дейна.

— Мне не хватает зноя, — призналась дорнийка, — а еще еда здесь немного пресновата. Скучать по родному дому неразумно. Теперь мой дом здесь.

— Так и есть, — подтвердила Дейна.

— И мы теперь одна семья, — с теплотой в голосе сказала Рейна. — Как прекрасно, что у нас появилась названная сестра!

— Это очень приятно слышать, — ответила порозовевшая от смущения Мария. — Меня хорошо приняли при дворе. Хотя, конечно, король Бейелор…

Она поморщилась — Рейна в ответ неодобрительно поджала губы, а Дейна рассмеялась.

— Наверняка он считает греховными твои дорнийские наряды, — язвительно сказала Дейна.

— Он велел Дейерону немедленно заказать мне другие платья, — призналась Мария. — Впрочем, все равно вскоре мне придется обновлять всю свою одежду.

— С приходом зимы тебе понадобятся теплые вещи, — сказала Элейна.

— Да, — чуть помедлив, ответила Мария, и ее щеки покраснели еще больше, — мне и ребенку.

— О, как чудесно! Должно быть, вы с Дейероном безумно счастливы! — воскликнула Рейна.

— Мои поздравления, — просто сказала Элейна, полагая, что именно это следует говорить женщине в тягости.

В улыбке Дейны промелькнуло что-то кошачье.

— Как мило, — через несколько мгновений произнесла она, — понимаю твою радость.

 

* * *

 

В криках и муках Дейна разрешилась от бремени мальчиком, Дейемоном, всего через несколько дней после того, как на свет появился сын Марии, названный в честь короля Бейелора. Неизвестно, зачем Дейерон подарил своему первенцу такое имя — возможно, чтобы расположить к себе Бейелора или отвлечь того от греха прелюбодеяния, совершенного Дейной, — в любом случае его намерения не принесли успеха, поскольку сразу после рождения бастарда Бейелор начал строгий пост.

Он проводил в молитвенном бдении дни и ночи. Мисси Блэквуд сообщила Рейне, что король высох и стал похож на скелет. Он не слушал мольбы придворных прервать пост, сводящий его в могилу.

— Видимо, король Бейелор считает, что исполняет волю богов, — сказала Мисси.

Элейну не волновали эти новости. Она сидела рядом с сестрой и нянчила ее сына. Малыш с чудесными фиолетовыми глазами мило улыбался, несмотря на то, что плакал по ночам, и из-за этого Элейна не высыпалась.

«Какой он милашка, — думала она. — Бейелор просто дурак, что морит себя постом из-за него».

Бейелор продолжал бдение в септе, и замок погрузился в непривычную тишину вплоть до того момента, как однажды в полночь не зазвонили колокола, громко и печально. От шума Дейемон начал плакать, и сонная Элейна протерла глаза. Она не слышала подобный колокольный звон с тех пор как была совсем маленькой — в день смерти отца, а затем в день смерти старшего брата, Дейерона Юного Дракона.

«Король умер, — подумала она. — Он заморил себя голодом до смерти».

Элейна совсем не чувствовала грусти. Она подошла к окну, открыла его и посмотрела на звезды, густо усеявшие черное небо.

 

* * *

 

Когда они покидали Девичий Склеп, шел дождь, и Элейна подняла лицо к небесам. «Вот это — надлежащее почитание богов, братец, а не то трусливое смирение, о котором ты толковал годами», — подумала она, улыбнувшись, когда ощутила водяные брызги. Капли стекали по ее запрокинутому лицу точно слезы, но, в отличие от слез, дождь не сушил кожу. Элейна закрыла глаза.

— Принцесса? — раздался мелодичный мужской голос, и Элейна поспешно открыла их.

На мгновение она не узнала его. С тех пор, когда она была маленькой девочкой, черты его лица погрубели, а серебристые волосы стали светлее.

— Милорд, — сказала она, присев в неловком реверансе.

— Мы не можем позволить вам заболеть, когда только что потеряли вашего старшего брата.

— Заболеть? — переспросила Элейна. — Милорд Веларион, но ведь тогда я наконец-то почувствую себя живой!

Она повернулась на каблуках и побежала через замковый двор впервые за много лет. Прыгнув в первую попавшуюся на пути лужу, она радостно рассмеялась.

— Элейна? — услышала она за спиной голос лорда Велариона.

Он тревожно наблюдал за ней. «Опасается, не тронулась ли я умом». Элейна снова засмеялась, что, вероятно, только усугубило беспокойство ее родственника.

Она подбежала к другой луже и прыгнула в нее, жидкая грязь расплескалась по подолу. Все больше людей смотрело на нее — придворные, которые пришли поглядеть на принцесс, поприветствовать набожную Рейну и поглазеть на бастарда Дейны. Теперь все они уставились на Элейну с такими лицами, что вся радость свободы мгновенно испарилась из ее души. «Я не могу вернуть свое детство», — с тоской подумала она и тяжело вздохнула.

Дейна уже скрылась внутри замка, следуя подле дяди Визериса, как и Рейна под руку с Нейерис. Из небольшой процессии во дворе остались лишь Элейна, лорд Веларион и… тот, за кем она следила из окна все эти годы. Тот, кто снабжал ее книгами. Дорогой собрат по играм, перегнавший ее в росте, совсем взрослый юноша. «Неужели я тоже выросла?» Она поправила юбки и подошла к нему. Даже если ее скаканье по лужам как-то расстроило его, он не проронил ни слова.

— Спасибо тебе, Дейерон, — сказала она.

Тот выглядел смущенным.

— За книги, — поспешно добавила Элейна. — Они очень помогли мне в заточении. Я уже благодарила тебя за них в письмах, но хотела лично сказать спасибо.

Дейерон широко улыбнулся, его глаза блеснули озорством. «Он все понимает», — с тайной надеждой подумала Элейна.

— Я был счастлив доставить тебе удовольствие, — прошептал он, — хотя книги не могут заменить веселые игры под дождем.

Сердце Элейны сделало кульбит, и она снова запрокинула лицо, на этот раз оставив глаза открытыми.

— Не могут, — тихо сказала она.

— Принцесса, не желаете ли прогуляться по двору, прежде чем зайти в замок? — спросил лорд Веларион, который, похоже, перестал волноваться за Элейну.

На миг ее охватило смутное сожаление, сменившееся затем чувством оскорбленного самолюбия. Теперь она свободна и не нуждается в сочувствии! Однако Элейна поняла, что лорд Веларион просто проявил любезность, к тому же он приходился ей родней по отцовской линии.

— С превеликим удовольствием, милорд, — ответила она, и Веларион протянул ей руку.

Вместо того чтобы направиться к лестнице, они свернули в арку, ведущую во внешний двор.

 

* * *

 

Дейна отказалась прийти на похороны Бейелора.

— Он бы не хотел, чтобы я, грешница, стояла там, — решительно сказала она дяде Визерису и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, начала кормить сына грудью.

Дядя Визерис глубоко вздохнул:

— Будет странно, если ты не придешь на церемонию огненного погребения короля.

— А не было странно, что король заживо похоронил меня в Девичьем Склепе? — отрезала Дейна.

— Какая задира, — тихо сказал Элейне Дейерон.

«Ей просто больно, — хотела ответить она, — как и всем нам». Однако вместо этого Элейна выразительно посмотрела на Дейерона, и тот покраснел.

— Прости, — также тихо произнес он. — Я знаю, как это было ужасно, что она… что все вы… сильно страдали.

— Об этом легко забыть, — сухим тоном сказала она, и Дейерон залился краской еще больше, из-за чего стал похож на желторотого юнца.

Дождь продолжал лить, когда тело Бейелора провезли через весь город в Великую септу. «Его главное посмертное украшение», — с горечью думала Элейна, глядя на септу. Она была прекрасна — из белоснежного мрамора, который в солнечные дни наверняка переливался яркими бликами.

Элейна протянула руку, чтобы привычно потрепать волосы, но затем вспомнила, что капюшон ее плаща накинут на голову и, кроме того, вокруг нее полным-полно людей. Она почти услышала сердитый материнский голос, запрещающий ей играть с волосами, и Элейна провела ладонью по краю темного куколя.

Она и Рейна замыкали первый ряд присутствующих на церемонии. Верховный септон вещал о безграничной доброте Бейелора, и казалось, что он говорит о ком-то другом. Элейна задумалась, каким запомнят ее брата: блаженным добряком или тираном собственных сестер? «А ведь когда-то я любила тебя, Бейелор».

В конце концов он оказался обычным человеком, ослепленным своей святой избранностью — или тем, что он принимал за таковую. Когда Бейелор прекратил есть, он умер от голода, как умирают обычные люди. Тело, лежавшее на погребальном ложе, напоминало скелет. Бейелор превратился в иссохшего старика. Но почему он выглядел таким старым? Элейна не могла вспомнить его лицо. Впрочем, неудивительно — она пропустила даже момент собственного взросления. Она не верила, что ей давно исполнилось двадцать и что она стала старше погибшего Дейерона Юного Дракона. Элейна тоже не помнила его лица. У нее где-то завалялась монета с его профилем… Надо будет непременно отыскать ее. Надо оставить одну монету с Дейероном, одну — с отцом, возможно еще одну с Бейелором, — на память о мальчике, которым он был, если не о мужчине, которым стал.

Зажегся погребальный костер, и септу наполнил жар от огня. «Отец боялся драконов», — неожиданно подумала Элейна. Похож ли этот костер на пламя, изрыгаемое драконом? Элейна решила, что драконье пламя намного жарче, и ее мысли перескочили на серебристо-золотое яйцо. Что, если бы она захватила его с собой и положила в огонь? Может, из него наконец-то бы вылупился дракон?

Эйегон, стоявший перед костром, потянулся и что-то прошептал своему отцу. Затем положил руку на плечо Дейерона и повел его к выходу. Нейерис смотрела им вслед с ошеломленным видом, и Рейна взяла ее за руку. Элейна тоже хотела уйти, но упустила возможность. «Никто не взял меня за руку». Она, конечно, могла пожать руку Рейне, однако это совсем другое. Она любила сестер, но не горевала по брату и не искала утешения в его смерти, как это делали Рейна и Нейерис. Если бы в септе находилась старшая сестра, Элейна не чувствовала бы себя такой одинокой.

Она скрестила руки на груди и принялась глядеть на язычки пламени, бездумно подсчитывая их. Огненные блики превращались в монеты, точь-в-точь как в играх, в которые она играла в Девичьем Склепе. «Вот тебе мое прощание, братец. То, чему я научилась только благодаря тебе».

Позади нее кто-то пошевелился. Элейна повернула голову и увидела лорда Велариона с женой, леди Бейлой.

— Мне нехорошо, — сказала та. — Здесь так жарко.

Лорд Веларион что-то прошептал ей и, взяв под руку, повел к дверям. Элейна прошмыгнула вслед за ними.

— Бейла, — тихонько сказала она, обвив ее локоть, на котором уже покоилась рука лорда Велариона, — вы так побледнели… Вы в порядке?

Удивленная Бейла покосилась на нее, затем выражение ее лица смягчилось.

— Как мило с вашей стороны, Элейна, — сказала она. — Боюсь, что эта жара вредна мне.

Они покинули септу втроем, и Элейна не знала, заметила ли Рейна ее исчезновение. Впрочем, рядом с четой Веларионов она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

— Ну вот, уже лучше, — сказала Элейна, когда они вышли под дождь.

— Да, — вздохнула Бейла. — Не думала, что буду считать Морской Рубеж своей родиной до тех пор, пока не поняла, как сильно скучаю по его туманам.

Она улыбнулась Элейне сверху вниз — Бейла была намного выше и старше, вокруг ее глаз и губ расползлись морщины. «Какая мягкая улыбка, — подумала Элейна, — признак доброты».

— Спасибо, милая.

Элейна выпустила ее руку и склонилась в реверансе. В сопровождении охранников в синих плащах — цвет дома Веларионов — они вернулись по грязной мостовой в Красный замок.

 

* * *

 

В отличие от монотонных будней в башне, сейчас время бежало очень быстро. Каждый день был полон событиями. Элейна гуляла по Красному замку и в дождь, и в солнце. Теперь Двор Красоты мог располагаться где угодно, и сестрам на прогулках составляли компанию немногочисленные дамы, которые по совету своих отцов продолжали поддерживать отношения с принцессами.

Дейну это злило.

— Я должна была стать королевой, — с горечью сказала она, глядя в пустоту.

Приобретенная свобода ничуть не смягчила ее сердце, и это не удивляло Элейну, поскольку она сама не смягчилась. Все вокруг вели себя так, словно десять лет, проведенных в заточении, ничего не стоили и словно сестры должны быть благодарны судьбе за свободу. Все осталось позади, однако временами Элейна забывала про это и каждый раз удивлялась, что она теперь вольна ходить, куда захочет.

— Ты станешь королевой, если боги так пожелают, — сказала Рейна.

Она остановилась на этом, не добавив, что Дейна — грешница, а боги не склонны награждать грешниц короной.

— Этого желает простой народ, — сказала Дейна, — и лорды Рубежа. Наша родственница Бейла, похоже, готова усадить меня на Железный трон, и ее супруг тоже. Не сомневаюсь, она мечтает заполучить для него должность мастера над кораблями.

— А остальные лорды тоже хотят, чтобы ты стала королевой? — спросила Элейна.

Ее сестре потребуется намного больше, чем поддержка Морского Рубежа, чтобы заявить свои права на трон, в противном случае она рисковала повторить судьбу своей бабки — Рейениры Почти Королевы.

Дейна промолчала. В прежние дни она бы улыбнулась Элейне, назвала бы ее умницей и потрепала по голове, однако теперь Дейна смотрела на своего сына, спящего у нее на коленях. Она коротко сказала:

— Лорд Алин сказал, что заручится поддержкой остальных.

«Если кроме него больше никого нет, тебя ждет провал», — хотела сказать Элейна, но сдержалась. Она не могла ранить Дейну.

Ее взгляд упал на Дейемона, который мирно спал на коленях Дейны, не подозревая, что ему никогда не стать королем. Сестры молчали, Элейна отвела глаза, а затем улеглась на траву лицом к небу и стала слушать щебетание птиц.

 

* * *

 

Лорд Алин Дубовый кулак поддержал Дейну, и Бар-Эммон с Селтигаром последовали его примеру. Однако лорды Ланнистер, Баратеон, Тирелл и Аррен выступили за дядю Визериса. Лорд Старк не смог приехать и прислал вместо себя стюарда, который прибыл лишь к коронации Визериса.

— Она приняла поражение с достоинством, — шепнул Дейерон Элейне.

На коронации сестры стояли рядом, в отличие от похорон Бейелора. Дейна, прижимая младенца к груди, не сводила глаз с Эйегона, который находился у алтаря по правую руку своего отца. Ее взгляд был напряженным, но не яростным — Элейна знала разницу и понимала, что непокорная старшая сестра на самом деле смирилась с поражением. В глазах Дейны читалась надежда.

«Она хочет, чтобы Эйегон признал ее сына, — подумала Элейна, которая знала тайну отцовства маленького Дейемона. — Она мечтает, что именно он унаследует трон».

Странно, что придворные не сходились во мнениях относительно отца Дейемона. Из всех гостей, допущенных ко Двору Красоты лишь принц Эйегон и его брат Эйемон, рыцарь Белой Гвардии, были мужчинами. Эйемон нерушимо хранил обеты Белых плащей, и нетрудно было догадаться, что отцом великого бастарда стал распутный Эйегон. Однако все были уверены, что Дейна обзавелась тайным воздыхателем и даже умудрялась бегать к нему на свидания, незаметно покидая башню. «Что за недоумки, — думала Элейна, — если бы она могла тайком выбираться из башни, то непременно вывела бы всех нас на свободу. И как она могла обзавестись любовником, если я не могла тайно видеться даже с Дейероном?» Эти мысли укрепили ее мнение, что порой люди упорно предпочитают закрывать глаза на очевидные вещи.

Впрочем, она ни с кем не делилась этой простой догадкой. Если Дейна желала сохранить все в секрете, значит, его будет хранить и Элейна, которая прекрасно понимала причины, по которым Дейна не сознавалась.

«Если она не может быть королевой, она не успокоится, пока ее сын не станет королем. Она хочет увидеть его на троне».

Когда она покосилась на Дейерона, по коже пробежали мурашки. «Он — наследник Эйегона и однажды взойдет на Железный трон». Она не знала, что думать, ведь Дейна наверняка оспорит его права. «Трон принадлежит Дейне. Она должна была стать королевой. Но не стала…» Эта мысль больно ранила Элейну, и она выбросила ее из головы.

Дейерон был красивым высоким юношей, похожим на своего отца, однако оттенок его фиолетовых глаз был в точь-точь как у рыцаря Эйемона. Если бы Нейерис не была такой набожной, возможно, по двору расползлись бы нехорошие сплетни. Однако Нейерис истово хранила верность своему супругу, как и любая богобоязненная жена в несчастливом браке.

«Боги вознаградят ее за терпение, — подумала Элейна, — как они наказали Дейну».

Однако Дейну наказали не боги, а Бейелор. Заперев супругу на десять лет в башне, он лишил ее поддержки лордов, которые сейчас видели в Дейне всего лишь обычную женщину, а не прежнюю сильную духом принцессу, какой та была до смерти Дейерона Юного Дракона. Что же касается ее грехопадения… как оно может изменить ее законные права?

Она надеялась, что Нейерис, храня верность ветреному мужу, по крайней мере чувствует поддержку богов.

«Для меня не существует богов». Несмотря на то, что Рейна постоянно пыталась приобщить ее к вере, фанатизм Бейелора вызвал отвращение к религии. 

Элейна снова посмотрела на Дейерона, затем, обернувшись, обвела взглядом всех, кто стоял позади.

Она не знала, к чему стремиться. Возможно, ее желания вообще были неосуществимы. Так было в башне, и, видимо, так будет продолжаться и впредь.

 

* * *

 

— Что вы читаете?

Элейна, оторвавшись от книги, повертела головой.

— Милорд Алин, — сказала она, улыбнувшись, — я не слышала, как вы вошли.

Она сидела в замковой библиотеке, тесной комнате, пропахшей книжной пылью и старым пергаментом.

— Простите, что напугал вас, принцесса, — склонил голову лорд Алин. — Я просто полюбопытствовал. Здесь редко кто проводит время, особенно принцессы королевской крови.

Элейна потупила глаза.

— Я читаю хроники царствования моего отца в годы, когда он только взошел на престол. Раздел о налогах, которые ввел его мастер над монетой.

Брови лорда Алина поползли вверх.

— Полагаю, в этих сухих отчетах вы обнаружили мало интересного, — сказал он с удивлением в голосе. — Наставления Великого мейстера Манкана, которые он дает Совету регентов, любого потянут в сон.

— Вы так считаете? Это свидетельствует лишь о том, что вы очень далеки от государственных дел. — Как только слова вылетели из ее рта, Элейна тут же пожелала вернуть их обратно. — Простите меня, — сказала она, снова уткнувшись в книгу. — Я не имела в виду…

— Лорд Унвин из кожи вон лез, чтобы не допустить меня в Совет Семерых, но, как оказалось, он сделал мне подарок. Если бы я стал одним из регентов вашего отца, уверен, что никогда не повидал бы ни Ланниспорта, ни Волантиса. Жизнь, полная приключений, гораздо интереснее придворных интриг.

— Однако вы все равно погрязли в придворных интригах, мастер над кораблями, — улыбнулась Элейна, радуясь, что не задела старую рану лорда Велариона.

— Я уже староват для дальних странствий, милая принцесса, и должен остепениться, как положено человеку моего возраста.

— Вы вовсе не стары, милорд, — сказала Элейна, вспомнив тело Бейелора на погребальном костре — тот выглядел вдвое или втрое старше Алина Велариона.

— Я старше вашего отца на пять лет, — сказал лорд Алин. — У меня сыновья вашего возраста. — Он выглядел расстроенным. — Я очень рад, что вы больше не заперты в башне, Элейна.

— Я тоже этому рада, милорд, — ответила она, не отрывая взгляд от книги на столе.

— Ваш брат сделал немало добрых дел, но в том, как он поступил с вами, не было ни мудрости, ни милосердия.

— Он был королем, — вздохнула Элейна и, опустив ленту-закладку, закрыла книгу.

— Надеюсь, мои слова вас не обидели? — быстро спросил лорд Алин.

— Нет, — покачала головой Элейна. — Я сама так часто думаю.

Она улыбнулась ему снизу вверх. Как легко улыбаться ему, несмотря на пустоту внутри.

— Расскажите о своих приключениях, милорд. Я знаю несколько историй, но хотела бы услышать их из первых уст.

 

* * *

 

— Вижу, принцесса вновь поглощена чтением, — поддразнил ее лорд Алин.

Элейна сидела в богороще, погрузившись в хроники завоевания Дорна Дейероном Юным Драконом. Раскрытая книжка лежала у нее на коленях.

— Я читаю про вас, милорд, — ответила она, и тот удивленно вскинул бровь.

— И что же я натворил, чтобы заслужить такую честь?

— Вы сражались вместе с моим братом, — спокойно объяснила Элейна.

Скромная улыбка заиграла на губах лорда Алина.

— Я был другом вашей семьи на протяжении долгих лет. Если бы не каприз судьбы, я бы никогда не стал лордом Веларионом и не заполучил бы в жены прекрасную Бейлу Таргариен. Так бы и остался нищим бастардом из Халла, абсолютно бесправным, хоть и с драконьей кровью в жилах.

— Вы любили Юного Дракона? — спросила Элейна.

Она едва помнила его. Дейна была очень к нему привязана — невозможно было забыть, как она проклинала блаженного Бейелора и кричала, почему вместо него погиб именно Дейерон.

— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказал лорд Алин. — Боги забрали его слишком рано. 

Он сел на траву рядом с ней, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева.

— Обоих они забрали слишком рано, — добавил он.

Элейна чуть прикусила губу. Она знала, что лорду Алину пришлось сказать эти слова, а ей — согласиться с ними. Негоже радоваться, когда умер твой брат-король. Но она радовалась. Каждый раз, слыша шорох листьев в богороще, Элейна думала о том, как же она счастлива. Несправедливо, когда приходится благодарить судьбу только за то, что можешь посидеть под открытым небом.

— Дейерон был блестящим воином, — продолжил лорд Алин, — самым отважным из всех, кого я встречал. Думаю, ваш отец вырос бы таким, если бы его не заставили смотреть на казнь матери.

— Вы были там? — спросила Элейна. — Когда Солнечный Огонь…

— Боги меня сберегли, — усмехнулся Алин. — Если бы я был там, в животе у дракона оказалась бы не только Рейенира. Конечно, нет. Я был ранен и не смог сражаться за нее.

— Конечно, — ответила Элейна, чувствуя себя безмозглой дурочкой. Она опустила взгляд на книгу — от повторов имени Дейерона на странице рябило в глазах.

— Я расстроил вас.

— Нет, — солгала она.

— Да, — сказал лорд Алин. — Дитя, посмотрите на меня.

Она подняла глаза.

— У меня дети вашего возраста и старше, я прекрасно знаю это выражение лица. Почему вы опечалились?

Элейне захотелось вновь опустить взгляд на книжные страницы, однако она сдержалась, не желая проявлять слабость. Дейна никогда не отводила глаза.

— Я… не люблю вспоминать, что так многого не знаю.

Удивленный лорд Алин расхохотался от души.

— Милая Элейна, — сказал он, — в таком случае все краски жизни для вас погаснут. Ни один человек не знает всего на свете. Тем более женщина.

— Но женщина может быть такой же умной, как мужчина, и даже больше. Я уже знаю вдесятеро больше, чем знал Бейелор, — возразила Элейна.

— Превзойти Бейелора несложно, — сказал он, и Элейна криво усмехнулась. — Я понял вас. К сожалению, вы не сможете познать абсолютно все. Никто не сможет, даже самый главный архимейстер из Староместа. Я бы сказал, что даже богам это не под силу. Смиритесь с этим, милая Элейна.

«Уж лучше я буду скрывать в разговорах те вещи, которых не знаю». 

Элейне нравилась улыбка лорда Алина — любезная, доброжелательная и заботливая… С тех пор как умер отец, ни один мужчина не улыбался ей так. Почему-то Элейна была уверена, что если она прямо выскажет лорду Алину свои мысли, его улыбка изменится. «Я бы не побоялась признаться ему, что чего-то не знаю», — неожиданно осознала она.

— Вероятно, мне придется смириться с собственным невежеством, — сказала Элейна.

— Если вы усвоили этот урок от меня, принцесса, я очень рад, — ответил лорд Алин, но что-то в его глазах подсказывало, что он лукавит.

 

* * *

 

— И я никак не могу убедить тебя остаться? — спросил дядя Визерис.

Он всегда смягчал голос в разговоре с племянницами, иногда даже чересчур, и это вызывало у Элейны подозрения. Она не верила ему.

Собственно, она вообще не верила словам мужчин, за исключением разве что Дейерона или лорда Алина, который, казалось, понимал ее лучше всех — почти как Дейна.

А Рейна…

Элейна глянула на нее. Та, скромно одетая, стояла рядом, и смиренно улыбалась.

— Увы, дядя, — она поцеловала его в щеку, — я не раз говорила, что жизнь в башне подготовила меня к этой стезе. Я больше не могу жить при дворе и давать ложные надежды тем, кто вынашивает планы жениться на мне. Мое сердце принадлежит богам.

Элейна перевела взгляд на Нейерис, стоящую рядом с отцом. Она выглядела опечаленной. Сколько раз Нейерис молила расторгнуть ее брак, чтобы уйти в септы? Ее фигура располнела в тягости, но лицо похудело еще больше. Несмотря на беременность, Нейерис ела очень мало, и все время проводила в молитвах, чтобы боги помогли ей благополучно разрешиться от бремени.

— Ступай с миром, Рейна, — вздохнул дядя. — Да примут боги с радостью твои обеты.

— Экая жалость, — заявил позже Эйегон за обедом, — она так и не узнала, как можно распорядиться своими роскошными титьками.

Его отец, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, не появился за столом, а беременная Нейерис ушла рано.

— Прекрати, — произнесла Дейна, однако ее голос прозвучал отвлеченно. Похоже, поступок Рейны произвел на нее сильное впечатление.

— Ну правда же, — расхохотался Эйегон. — Моя леди-женушка уверяет, что титьки нужны только для выкармливания младенцев, но мы-то с тобой знаем, что это совсем не так.

Дейерон густо покраснел, Элейна сделала вид, будто поправляет салфетку.

Ее собственная грудь так и осталась плоской. «Все еще девчонка… — с грустью подумала она. — Девчонка, которая так многого не знает». Она вспомнила лорда Алина. Его дочери от леди Бейлы гораздо старше ее. Интересно, почему от этой мысли становится так печально? «Как будто он мой отец…» Отец, которого она так любила и потеряла так рано. Или, скорее, он напоминал ей Дейерона, отважного воителя. Дейна обожала старшего брата, а Элейна почти не знала его. Она спрашивала себя, действительно ли Дейерон был столь храбрым воином, как описывал его лорд Алин. Тот любил все приукрашивать, но, несмотря на это, Элейне нравилось слушать его рассказы. А лорду Алину нравилось, что она слушает с таким интересом.

Эйегон снова рассмеялся собственной шутке, и Элейна отвлеклась от размышлений. «Он даже не замечает меня», — подумала она. Тощая невзрачная Элейна — не стоит тратить на нее время. «По крайней мере, он любит Дейну». Именно поэтому она оправдывала поведение Эйегона, несмотря на то, что он был… ну… самим собой. Эйегон, полная противоположность Алина.

Она представила лорда Велариона, сидящего за столом рядом с ними. Ей бы не пришлось слушать словоблудие Эйегона. Она бы наслаждалась рассказами о морских приключениях лорда Алина, любуясь его сияющими голубыми глазами. Она могла бы грезить, что этот блеск вызван ее близостью, а не воспоминаниями юности.

 

* * *

 

Дядя Визерис умер от кишечных колик, и колокола Великой септы заливались печальным звоном, когда его тело торжественно везли на погребение через весь город. Элейна шла в траурной процессии рядом с Дейной, вслед за Нейерис и Дейероном, которые шествовали за Эйегоном и Эйемоном, сыновьями почившего короля. Придворные держались чуть поодаль, и каждый раз при повороте Элейна краем глаза видела лорда Алина, идущего под руку с леди Росби. Его жена из-за плохого самочувствия не смогла покинуть Морской Рубеж. Хотя Элейна не желала зла леди Бейле, она радовалась ее болезни. «Как нехорошо, — подумала она. — Леди Бейла его жена. Он женат, а ты, глупышка, вообразила, что влюблена в него».

Элейна вдруг осознала, что это правда. Она влюбилась в лорда Алина. Если все время ищешь общества мужчины, жаждешь его внимания и обдумываешь его слова с трепещущим сердцем, напрашивается только один вывод. Она влюбилась.

«А он женат на другой».

Она захотела поделиться своими чувствами с Дейной — та бы не осудила ее, ведь она сама оказалась в такой же ситуации. «Наверняка она счастлива…» — Элейна посмотрела на старшую сестру. Непохоже. Поступок Рейны, казалось, еще больше ожесточил ее. «Ничто не сделает ее счастливой». Ее взгляд упал на младенца, гукающего на руках Дейны. «Сын — ее вызов. Она никогда не позволит людям забыть ее…»

Дейна сделает все возможное, чтобы не сгинуть в безвестности. Благодаря железной воле, она всегда добивалась своего. «А чего хочу добиться я?»

Элейна слушала перезвон колоколов, неспешный цокот копыт и шарканье шагов. «Я добивалась свободы, а сейчас…». На мгновение она закрыла глаза. Помоги ей боги — она хотела заполучить лорда Алина. «То, чего я хочу, никогда не сбывается». Рано умерший отец, а затем мать; новые книги, чтобы скрасить монотонное существование в башне, впустую отрезанная коса… «Я хочу его».

Она хотела его, и она могла бы… Элейна покосилась на сестру с младенцем в руках. Ничто не остановило Дейну — ни пересуды придворных, ни ее положение, ни королевская кровь. «Чего стоят эти запреты? Неужели мне нужно жить с вечной оглядкой на Бейелора?» Алин ничего не требовал от нее. «А он? Хочет ли он меня?»

При очередном витке траурного шествия на Холме Висеньи, Элейна снова смогла увидеть Алина Велариона. Он не сводил с нее глаз.

 

* * *

 

— Вы женаты, — прошептала Элейна.

Губы Алина скользили по ее шее, сердце бешено стучало в груди, и она горько пожалела, что произнесла эти слова. Рука, обнимавшая ее за талию, дрогнула, и на мгновение Элейна потеряла себя.

— Айе, — выдохнул Алин, — милая принцесса, да, я женат.

— Вы любите ее? — спросила она.

Алин отстранился, его голубые глаза посерьезнели.

— Она моя жена. Я люблю ее, но сейчас она далеко. Когда мы рядом, я храню верность, но когда странствую… — Его голос изменился. — Это тебя смущает?

Он нежно погладил щеку Элейны, и та прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ласковым прикосновением.

— Вы любите меня? — тихо спросила она.

По сравнению с ним она была такой юной. «Он мог быть моим отцом».

Он поцеловал ее. Его губы были на удивление мягкими.

— Моя дорогая Элейна… — сказал Алин, и она обвила руками его шею, стараясь прижаться к нему как можно крепче. — Милая Элейна…

 

* * *

 

В Королевских Землях стояла промозглая зима. Шел дождь со снегом, серое небо хмурилось, но Элейна совсем не мерзла. Она проводила свои утра с Дейной, середину дня — в пыльной замковой библиотеке, просматривая свитки и книги, а ночи — с Алином.

Элейна никогда не думала, что будет так счастлива этой зимой.

Когда она смотрела в зеркало, то по-прежнему видела худенькую девушку с детскими чертами, однако сейчас ее глаза сияли, а на щеках играл румянец. Губы алели на ее лице. Они немного шелушились, и Элейне пришлось смазывать их бальзамом. Ей пришлось солгать Великому мейстеру, что губы обветрились от сквозняков, что задували вдоль замковых стен, но кажется, он не поверил ей.

Элейне больше нечего было желать. Она была молода, свободна и потеряла голову от любви. Вероятно, боги вознаградили ее за многолетнее заточение в башне. Любовь стала ее наградой.

 

* * * 

 

На исходе зимы умерла леди Бейла, и Алин приготовился отплыть в Морской Рубеж.

— Скоро я уеду, — Элейна услышала его разговор с Эйегоном. — До моего возвращения вам лучше бы подыскать другого мастера над кораблями.

Сердце Элейны сжалось. Алин не мог покинуть замок так надолго. Она была не в силах вынести мысль о разлуке. Глаза защипало, однако Элейна сдержала слезы. Может, она и смотрелась хрупкой девчонкой, но теперь, благодаря Алину, ощущала себя взрослой женщиной, гораздо мудрее, нежели девушки ее возраста.

— Экая безделица, — сказал лорд Бракен, Десница короля. — Проведите время с семьей, сколько потребуется, а затем возвращайтесь во дворец. Полагаю, флот его светлости как-нибудь переживет ваше отсутствие.

Она не видела лица Алина, однако представила его печальную улыбку, когда он произнес:

— Надеюсь. Но скорее всего, я откажусь от должности. Я хочу… хочу отправиться в плаванье на какое-то время.

— Захотелось тряхнуть стариной? — Эйегон похлопал Алина по плечу. — Я бы тоже не отказался. Поехать в Волантис или еще куда, чтобы разогнать кровь.

Элейна смотрела на них, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. «Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал!»

— Возможно, — ответил Алин, — возможно…

Эйегон и лорд Бракен удалились, Элейна вышла из-за колонны и поспешила вниз по лестнице вслед за Алином.

— Надолго вы уезжаете? 

Она не осмеливалась задать этот вопрос раньше — когда он был так потрясен ужасной новостью… и когда ее так мучило чувство вины за то, что в ночь смерти Бейлы они привычно занимались любовью. 

Тот даже не обернулся, лишь прошептал:

— Милая Элейна…

— Алин, прошу, я… Я должна знать! — голос прозвучал так, словно она выпрашивала милостыню.

— Я сам не знаю, — также шепотом ответил он. — Мою жизнь будто смыло волной.

«Ты же говорил, что любишь меня!» — сморгнула она набежавшые на глаза слезы. Почему ей так хочется разрыдаться? Ведь теперь она стала сильной.

Словно услышав ее мысли, он обернулся. Они остановились во дворе, где было слишком людно, чтобы Алин обнял ее или взял за руки, однако Элейна видела его боль.

— Я люблю вас, моя дорогая Элейна, — хрипло произнес он, — сильнее, чем я любил кого-либо. Но я знал Бейлу с тех пор, когда был еще моложе вас, и она всегда была…

Он запнулся.

— Без нее я бы не стал собой, не стал бы Алином Веларионом. Вы должны понять меня, — в отчаянии добавил он.

— Я все понимаю, — тихо ответила Элейна. — Но как же я? Что я буду делать без вас?

Внезапно она возненавидела себя. В голове прозвучал насмешливый голос — то ли Дейны, то ли ее собственный, — повторивший: «“Что я буду делать без тебя?” И это все, на что ты способна? Быть его тенью и тихо ждать? А казалось, что ты не такая. Казалось, что ты умнее и выше этого». 

Алин смотрел на нее так, словно хотел подхватить на руки, заставить почувствовать любимой и желанной. Элейну злило, что они находятся на людном дворе, а не наедине. Что он так просто бросает ее.

— Вы будете читать книги, — сказал он, — смеяться, играть с племянником, давать советы королю, болтать с сестрами и танцевать. Вскоре вы позабудете меня.

— Никогда! — выдохнула Элейна.

Разве она могла забыть его?

— Во все времена юные девушки быстро забывали своих престарелых возлюбленных, — печально произнес он.

— Я не юная девушка, а вы — не старик, — немедленно отозвалась Элейна.

Алин улыбнулся ее словам.

— Если вы не охладеете ко мне, то, когда я вернусь, обещаю, мы непременно поженимся, — сказал он. — Полагаю, король не будет против. Но должно пройти время, я…

Он пристально посмотрел в сторону городских ворот.

— Я буду очень тосковать по вам, Элейна, но сейчас я должен уехать. Мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Она кивнула, а затем, сообразив, что Алин не видит ее, сказала:

— Конечно.

Он опустил взгляд. Элейне захотелось крепко обнять его — и никуда не отпускать, однако вместо этого она сильно сжала кулаки.

— Я буду непрестанно думать о вас, — поклялся Алин. — Вы стали частью меня, любимая Элейна.

— А вы — моей, — ответила она.

Алин кивнул, а затем направился к воротам. Он не поцеловал ее на прощанье.

 

* * *

 

— Ты беременна? — с удивлением переспросил Эйегон.

— Да, Ваша светлость, — невозмутимо ответила Элейна.

— Ну-ну, — протянул он, откинувшись на спинку кресла, — значит, даже маленькая Элейна сообразила, зачем у нее щель между ног. Умница.

Элейна возвела глаза к небу. Она подумала, что сказал бы отец, узнай он, что его дочь вынашивает бастарда Алина Велариона. Однако вместо отца перед глазами упорно вставало лицо Алина. 

Эйегон внезапно подался вперед, ткнув рукой в Дейерона.

— Ты наконец-то выяснил, куда следует совать свой член? Наградил ее бастардом, так ведь? — Эйегон разразился лающим смехом. — Хотя нет. Ты вроде без ума от своей маленькой дорнийки, готов поспорить, она неплохо тебя имеет. Все дорнийки отлично знают, как пользоваться своей щелью.

Элейна удержалась от гримасы и сложила руки на коленях, пережидая, когда Эйегон отсмеется собственной шутке.

— Ну, — продолжил он, — хорошо, что ты удалась в старшую сестрицу, а не в Рейну. Я и так сыт по горло септонской миной своей женушки.

Оскорбленная гордость кольнула Элейну. Она посмотрела на старшую сестру, и та ободряюще улыбнулась. О своей беременности Элейна сперва рассказала ей, а уж затем — королю Эйегону. Дейна очень обрадовалась и сказала: «Наши сыновья станут друзьями не разлей вода».

— Значит, отец ребенка — Дубовый кулак? — неожиданно спросил Дейерон, и воздух разом вышел из груди Элейны.

Дейерон смотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом. «Неужели он считает, что я предала его?» Сперва Элейна опечалилась, а затем рассердилась. «Я ему не принадлежу. Мы просто друзья и родственники. Больше нас ничего не связывает… Но как он догадался?» Даже Дейна не знала о ее связи с лордом Веларионом. Они так старались держать все в тайне — щадя чувства леди Бейлы, к тому же Элейна не собиралась трубить на весь двор о своем возлюбленном.

— Дубовый кулак? — расхохотался Эйегон. — В самом деле?

Элейна, не проронив ни слова, пристально посмотрела в глаза Дейерона. «Порой молчание — самое мощное оружие», — она вспомнила бесполезные крики Дейны из окна башни. Девичий Склеп внушал ужас своим безмолвием — каждый раз, проходя по двору мимо него, Элейна вспоминала об этом.

Дейерон покраснел и, смутившись, отвернулся.

— Ну, — продолжил Эйегон сквозь смех, — он ведь старше твоего отца, Элейна! Ты была совсем крохой, когда тот умер. Вот, значит, почему ты положила глаз на Велариона. Зрелый муж и невинная дева, подумать только! К счастью для тебя, его супруга померла, так что ты можешь выскочить за него замуж и родить в браке. Хотя я мог бы признать бастарда законным отпрыском Велариона — чтобы посмотреть, как запрыгают после этой новости дети Бейлы. Интересно, а твой морской конек еще не брыкается в животе?

— Он дракон, а не морской конек, — холодно ответила Элейна.

Эйегон, вскинув бровь, с ухмылкой скользнул взглядом по Нейерис и Дейне.

— Время покажет, — сказал он. — Посмотрим, какой выйдет из него дракон.

— У тебя нет ни капли стыда! — Как ни странно, это произнесла не Нейерис, а Дейна, рассерженно поднявшись на ноги.

— Ни капли, дорогуша, — весело подтвердил Эйегон, — и я полагал, что ты это знаешь. Собственно, поэтому я тебе и нравлюсь, разве не так? Я необузданный. Прямо как ты.

Дейна, гневно посмотрев на него, выбежала из покоев. За ней никто не последовал.

— Ночью она вернется в мою постель. И хорошо. Постельные утехи слаще, когда она злится, — Эйегон хмыкнул и посмотрел на Дейерона. — Запомни простую вещь, мальчик, — нет ничего лучше, чем ночь с распаленной гневом женщиной.

 

* * *

 

Живот Элейны вырос, точь-в-точь как у Дейны, когда они были заперты в башне. Однако в отличие от Дейемона, сын Элейны родится на свободе и будет свободным — таким, как его отец. Наступит день, когда Элейна выйдет замуж за Алина, и их сын станет законнорожденным. У него будут братья и сестры из Морского Рубежа, он познает любовь. О боги, как его будут любить! Он станет отрадой для Элейны, потому что был зачат в самой счастливой любви на свете.

Когда он родился, красный и вопящий, Элейна назвала его Джон. Джон Уотерс. Пока что Уотерс. В один прекрасный день он станет Веларионом, лордом Морского Рубежа. Следом за Джоном на свет появилась его сестра-близнец, такая же маленькая и крикливая. Элейна назвала ее Джейн.

Джон и Джейн Уотерс.

— Почему ты выбрала такие имена? — спросила Дейна. Она сидела на кровати рядом с Элейной и нянчила крохотную Джейн. — Я была уверена, что ты назовешь детей как-нибудь по-валирийски.

— У Алина был дядя Джон, — ответила Элейна, — и мне нравится, как звучит вместе Джон и Джейн. Гораздо лучше, чем Джон и Дейенера, правда? Джон и Джейн.

— Любовь пробудила в тебе тягу к поэзии, милая сестричка, — залилась смехом Дейна.

— Скорее горячка, — вздохнула Элейна и уткнулась в плечо сестры.

Ее дети были само совершенство, и она не могла на них наглядеться. У обоих были отцовские глаза.

«Он скоро вернется», — все время думала она.

Элейна ничего не слышала об Алине Веларионе с тех пор, как полгода назад он отплыл на корабле из Морского Рубежа. «Милая Элейна, как же долго мы не виделись! Я сгораю от нетерпения взять на руки нашего первенца. Но море зовет меня. Когда его песня утихнет, я немедленно вернусь к вам с первым попутным ветром».

После этого от него не было ни единой весточки. «Дочь и сын, — думала она, — а вскоре будет муж». Прежде она не могла и мечтать о собственной семье, а теперь ее мечта почти сбылась…

Она покосилась на Дейну. Та выглядела изможденной, на лбу появились морщины. Элейна знала, что ее сестра и Эйегон продолжали проводить время вместе, однако в последнее время Дейна казалась угрюмой. Внезапно Элейна поняла, что Дейна за все прошедшие годы была очень несчастна.

Когда она в последний раз видела искреннюю улыбку сестры или слышала счастливый смех? Даже с рождением сына Дейна выглядела подавленной… Дейна Непокорная. Если Дейна чувствует себя несчастной, значит, Бейелор все-таки победил.

Элейна перевела взгляд на дочку. «Ты станешь самой счастливой девушкой в мире, — пообещала она малютке. — Ни один мужчина не посмеет запереть или обидеть тебя. Ты будешь счастлива, как я и Дейна, когда были детьми».

 

* * *

 

Алин Дубовый кулак не вернулся. Его дети научились ползать на четвереньках, а в гавани так и не появились паруса в родовых цветах Веларионов. Когда Джон и Джейн сделали первые шаги, Элейна, единожды дав волю слезам, прекратила смотреть на восток, выискивая корабль Алина.

«Его больше нет. Он не вернется. Море позвало его и не позволило вернуться ко мне».


	3. Chapter 3

— Твой тезка Дейерон Юный Дракон сумел усмирить Дорн. Приструни этих ублюдков и заставь их подчиняться Железному Трону! Закончи то, что начал Эйегон Завоеватель.  
«В Дорн вторглась его сестра Рейенис», — чуть не сказала Элейна, однако сдержалась — король не любил, когда его поправляли. Она посмотрела на Дейерона — тот стоял рядом с кислым видом.  
— Дорнийцы бросят свои города и скроются в пустыне, — терпеливо ответил Дейерон. — К тому же, мы не воюем с Дорном. Вы не забыли, что ваш двоюродный брат, король Бейелор, при поддержке вашего отца устроил мой брак с Марией Мартелл?  
— Нет ничего лучше доброй битвы. Бейелор был слабаком. Помер с голоду, как дурак, — прорычал Эйегон. — У нас собран флот. Перекрой побережье, и дорнийцам будет некуда бежать.  
— Отец, Мартеллы не сделали нам ничего дурного. Если мы захватим побережье, то развяжем войну, без всякого повода, — сказал разгневанный Дейерон.  
— Все войны начинаются без повода, а по чьей-то прихоти, — сказал Эйегон. — Я думал, ты понимаешь, насколько важно подчинить Дорн. Тебя назвали в честь Юного Дракона, так когда же ты, наконец, оправдаешь свое имя?!  
— Именно потому, что меня назвали в честь Юного Дракона, я женился на Марии, ведь железом и кровью нам никогда не удержать Дорн. Отец, начинать войну неразумно.  
— Неразумно было спустить семя в твою матушку в ночь твоего зачатия! — в сердцах бросил Эйегон. Его лицо потемнело. — Если, конечно, то было мое се…  
Дейерон застыл, его губы беззвучно шевелились.  
— Эйегон, не нужно, — произнесла Элейна, — вы ведь не это хотели сказать.  
Эйегон сделал глоток вина и поставил кубок на стол:  
— Да. Я просто оговорился.

* * *

— Ты уезжаешь? — спросила Элейна, как только отворилась дверь.  
Дейерон находился в своих комнатах вместе с сыном Бейелором, прилежно корпящим над книгой.  
Он поднял голову, кивнул на дверь, и Бейелор молча закрыл книгу и удалился.  
— Я раздражаю отца, он дает мне это понять каждым своим словом и жестом. Так что да, я уезжаю.  
Элейна не сводила с него глаз. Когда-то они вместе играли, а теперь он покидает ее. Уезжает, как Алин.  
Ей стало трудно дышать, она села и подперла рукой голову.  
— Я вернусь, — мягко сказал Дейерон. Он бережно положил ладонь ей на плечо. — Непременно вернусь. Поживу какое-то время на Драконьем Камне, это не так далеко. Моим детям ни к чему наблюдать наши вечные ссоры с отцом.  
— Да, — с грустью вздохнула Элейна, — хотя без тебя мне будет совсем худо.  
Выражение его лица изменилось.  
— Отец неплохо к тебе относится, возможно, он даже будет порой прислушиваться к твоим советам.  
— И это должно меня успокоить? Я потеряла родителей, затем брата, затем Алина и Рейну, а сейчас теряю тебя.  
— У тебя есть дети, — Дейерон повел плечами, — и Дейна.  
— Дети есть дети, — ответила она. — Я люблю их, а они — меня, и видят боги, как сильно я люблю свою сестру, но ты мой единственный друг, и это совсем другое.  
— Я не могу остаться здесь, — с горечью ответил Дейерон. — Не могу. Поехали со мной на Драконий Камень! Мария будет очень рада. Дети будут вместе играть в саду, в покое и безопасности, вдали от дворцовых интриг и королевских бастардов.  
Все знали, что Мисси Блэквуд родила троих от короля Эйегона. Догадывался ли Дейерон о том, кто являлся отцом Дейемона? Вероятно да — он был далеко не глуп.  
Заманчивое предложение. Уплыть подальше от Красного Замка и по-настоящему вырваться на свободу. Алин всегда говорил — ничто не может сравниться с морем. Ты знаешь, что в любой момент можешь вернуться, однако место, которое ты покинул, изменится так же, как и ты сам за время странствий. Элейна представила себе веселые вечера в компании Дейерона и его семьи, соленый запах моря, замок, который долгое время был оплотом бабки Рейениры и ее сыновей. «Там были драконы», — подумала она. Элейна бы захватила с собой яйцо — вдруг из него вылупится дракон! Она бы летала на нем, как принцесса Бейла.  
Увы, но нет.  
— Нет, — ответила она вслух, и ее сердце сжалось. — Твой отец решит, что мы плетем заговор.  
— Верно, — вздохнул Дейерон. — Значит, ты прикована к замку до смерти короля.  
— Джон и Джейн будут скучать по Бейелору.  
— Пригласи мою… нет. Ты не можешь ни присоединиться ко мне, ни позвать с визитом мою мать, — Дейерон скривился, словно от боли. — Эйегон Недостойный. Он строгает бастарда за бастардом по всему королевству, а семья никак не может избавиться от него.  
— Ты придумал это прозвище? — спросила она, и Дейерон зарделся. — Лучше не упоминай его. Ты станешь великим королем, только если сумеешь пережить Эйегона.

* * *

— Вы хотели меня видеть, Ваша светлость? — Элейна подошла к Эйегону, когда тот спустился с холма, держа на предплечье охотничьего сокола.  
— Ах да, — ответил он, — Элейна, прогуляйся со мной.  
Он передал сокола одному из своих оруженосцев и предложил руку Элейне.  
Двоюродный брат был статен и высок. Щеки Эйегона разгорелись от свежего воздуха и меха вина, который нес его оруженосец. Рука об руку Элейна и Эйегон дошли до шатра, раскинутого у подножия холма. Там уже сидели Дейна и Мисси Блэквуд, обсуждая тех, кто присоединился к королю на прогулке. Нейерис, беременная в очередной раз, осталась в замке, но пока Мисси развлекала короля, никто не осмеливался осведомиться об отсутствии королевы. Что из того, когда с королем нет супруги, если рядом его возлюбленная? Тем более, его родственницы тоже были здесь.  
Дейемон играл с Джоном, Джейн и маленькой принцессой Дейенерис. Они гонялись за щенками, ничуть не заботясь об окружающих.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вышла замуж, — сказал Эйегон.  
— И кто же на мне женится, Ваша светлость? — вскинула бровь Элейна. — Моя репутация безнадежна испорчена.  
Она радовалась этому — когда поняла, что Алин не вернется, именно эта мысль утешала и поддерживала ее. «Я буду свободна. Детям не придется называть отцом чужого человека».  
— Ты красивая женщина, Элейна, — сказал Эйегон, оглядывая ее с головы до ног. — Наконец-то у тебя выросли груди после того, как ты выкормила своих детей.  
Элейна сдержалась и не возвела глаза к небу. Собственно, только женские груди и интересовали Эйегона, поэтому его фраза совсем не удивила ее.  
— Есть мужчины, которым безразлично, распечатали тебя или нет, главное, что ты не бесплодна и в тебе течет драконья кровь.  
— Какому старику лорду вы меня продали, Ваша светлость? — спросила Элейна, и Эйегон расхохотался.  
— Умница, как всегда, — сказал он, стараясь быть любезным, но его улыбка выглядела похотливой. — Лорд Оссифер Пламм возьмет тебя в жены, если ты примешь его предложение по моему приказу. Ему уже недолго осталось, так что когда ты подаришь ему сына, будешь в покое доживать свои дни, унаследовав замок и земли Пламмов.  
— И сколькими рудниками владеет лорд Пламм? — спросила Элейна.  
Она уже знала ответ, но хотела поинтересоваться, догадался ли задать этот вопрос Эйегон, чьи глаза разгорелись от жадности.  
— А это важно? Я слыхал, что Пламм также богат, как Ланнистер. — Значит, он не знал.  
«Его не заботят проблемы королевства, — вспомнила она слова Дейерона, которые он как-то произнес вечером за бокалом вина. — Он просто похотливый обжора, и скоро будет выглядеть соответственно».  
Эйегон уже начал лысеть и обзавелся небольшим брюшком, которое не бросалось в глаза, если не приглядываться. Вскоре король обещал превратиться в настоящего толстяка.  
— А мои дети смогут претендовать на золото Пламма? — спросила Элейна.  
Если нет, она откажется от брака. Элейна хотела обеспечить безбедную жизнь своим детям.  
— Уверен, ты сумеешь его убедить, — пожал плечами Эйегон. — Подумай над предложением, Элейна.  
— А мое мнение что-то значит? — кисло спросила она.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Эйегон. — Вне зависимости от твоего желания я прикажу тебе выйти за Пламма.  
Похлопав ее ниже спины, он вошел в шатер и уселся рядом с Мисси Блэквуд. Элейна посмотрела на старшую сестру — та поднялась на ноги. Она выглядела бледной.  
— Тебе нехорошо? — спросила Элейна, и сестра улыбнулась одними губами.  
— Все в порядке. А что у тебя стряслось?  
— Эйегон хочет выдать меня за Оссифера Пламма.  
Дейна поморщилась и вздохнула:  
— Я так надеялась, что он не станет…  
— Ты знала?!  
— Кое-что слышала. Никогда не знаешь, когда он шутит, а когда говорит всерьез, но иногда в его шутках есть доля правды, — ответила Дейна. — Ты еще молода, всего лишь двадцать пять лет. Ты выйдешь замуж и родишь сыновей. Законнорожденных сыновей.  
— Он может точно также заставить тебя выйти замуж, — многозначительно сказала Элейна.  
— Он не посмеет, — ответила сестра, — кроме того…  
Она глянула на Эйегона, который пил вино из кубка Мисси Блэквуд.  
— Даже если он не вернется, все равно не позволит ни одному мужчине владеть мной.  
Фраза прозвучала так, словно Дейна хотела убедить в этом саму себя. «Он бросил ее. Бросил Дейну!» Это случилось давно, но Дейне все еще было больно. «Ей все вокруг причиняет боль. Если раньше она боролась, то сейчас опустила руки».  
— Я не хочу выходить замуж, — вздохнула Элейна.  
— Знаю, — сказала Дейна, не отрывая взгляда от Эйегона. — Я тоже не хочу замуж ни за кого другого.  
— Ты все еще его любишь? — спросила Элейна. Сестра выглядела измученной.  
— Он понимает меня лучше всех, — тихо ответила та.  
Когда-то ее голос прозвучал бы пылко, однако сейчас в нем сквозила усталость. Элейна нахмурилась:  
— Ты уверена, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Я здорова как бык, — улыбнулась Дейна и тут же закашлялась. — Просто небольшое недомогание.  
Элейна не поверила ей.

* * *

Оссифер Пламм оказался дряхлым стариком. Коричневые пятна усеивали его руки, белая бороденка свисала на грудь, из ушей торчали пучки волос.  
— Как раз то, что ты любишь — мужчина постарше, чтобы напоминал отца, — прошептал Эйегон на ухо Элейне, и она бы с радостью отдавила ему ногу, если бы они не шествовали к лорду Пламму.  
— Приветствую, приветствую, лорд Оссифер, — пророкотал Эйегон в своей обычной манере.  
Оба являли разительный контраст: престарелый сутулый лорд и молодой красавец король. «Если бы не обаяние, он был бы совершенно невыносим, — подумала Элейна, — и если бы Дейна все еще не сохла по нему…»  
Дейна выглядела блестяще. Ее щеки и губы ярко алели, распущенные волосы струились по плечам. Маленький Дейемон стоял рядом с ней, одетый как подобает принцу. Дейерон находился поодаль, рука об руку с Марией. «Ему следует быть рядом с королем, ведь он, а не Дейемон, наследник престола». У Дейемона на поясе висел игрушечный меч, и Эйегон, должно быть, не раз слышал, что они с мальчиком похожи как две капли воды.  
Эйегон пока что открыто не признал Дейемона, но тайна его отцовства давным-давно развеялась перед придворными — неудивительно при таком неприкрытом обожании мальчика. «Рано или поздно это приведет к беде». Интересно, что думает об этом Дейерон.  
— Ваша светлость, — проблеял лорд Оссифер. — Благодарю вас за сердечный прием. И… Ах! Принцесса…  
Он поцеловал руку Элейны.  
— Моя драгоценная Элейна, — сказал Эйегон, положив руку на ее плечо, — согласитесь, она прелестна. Самая умная из трех сестер, это всем известно. Вы в этом скоро убедитесь.  
«Он словно кобылу продает, — подумала Элейна. — Точнее, уже продал».  
— Лорд Оссифер, — Элейна присела в глубоком реверансе, — надеюсь, путешествие не утомило вас?  
— Конечно, нет, ведь меня ожидала прекрасная невеста, — сказал лорд Оссифер.  
Он взял ее за руку и, с трудом наклонившись, снова прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони.  
— А где же ваши детки?  
На душе у Элейны потеплело, она посмотрела в глаза лорда Пламма — ярко-зеленые и простодушные, — и улыбнулась. Обернувшись, она подозвала детей. Те подбежали вприпрыжку и встали по бокам, разодетые в ярко-синие наряды. Оссифер глянул на них сверху вниз.  
— Какие славные личики, — произнес он, — какие улыбки! Чудесный мальчик и красавица-девочка.  
Его голос звучал так восхищенно, словно он увидел детей первый раз в жизни. Джейн покраснела и зарылась лицом в юбку Элейны, а Джон уставился на свои сапожки.  
— Вскоре у нас появятся общие дети, — радостно сказал лорд Пламм. — Как вы на это смотрите? — Он обратился к Джону и Джейн. — Если у вас появятся братик и сестричка?  
— Дейемон мне брат, — пискнул Джон. — А Дейенерис — сестра. Но мне надоело быть самым младшим.  
Элейна усмехнулась и потрепала его по макушке.  
— Ну, скоро ты станешь старшим! — пообещал Оссифер. — Через пару месяцев у твоей мамы в животе появится младенец.  
«Ага, теперь ясно, сколько тебе дела до моего ума». Он был слишком стар и не имел наследников. Естественно, что в первую очень Пламм думал о ее утробе, а не уме.  
— Вынужден вас оставить, — сказал Эйегон и, обратившись к лорду Оссиферу, добавил: — Вы обнаружите, что Элейна справится с любой задачей. Она может управлять замком лучше любого кастеляна.  
Смутившись, Элейна глянула на Эйегона. Странно, что он похвалил ее мудрость, а не грудь.  
Король отвернулся и прошел мимо Дейны, Дейерона и Нейерис. Прежде чем покинуть зал, он остановился поболтать с Мисси Блэквуд.

* * *

Лорд Оссифер был очень стар. Хотя Эйегон заявил в шутку, что и Пламм, и Алин Веларион одинаковы, потому что оба старше отца Элейны, они были абсолютно разными. Алин был исполнен мудрости и жаждой жизни, Оссифер мучился одышкой и с трудом передвигался. Алин был мускулистым, Оссифер — рыхлым и оплывшим. Алин воспламенял Элейну, что же касается лорда Пламма — мысли о супружеском долге приводили ее в ужас.  
— Я справлюсь, — однажды вечером сказала она Дейне. — Но как бы я хотела, чтобы Эйегон подобрал ему другую невесту.  
— Он кажется незлым, — ответила Дейна, — и уступчивым. Радуйся, потом ты сможешь вертеть им как пожелаешь.  
— Да, — вздохнула Элейна. — Я знаю.  
— Он будет нашим отцом? — спросила Джейн.  
— Этот старый урод! — расхохотался Дейемон.  
— Дейемон! — прикрикнула Дейна, а Джейн показала ему язык и потянулась за виноградом.  
— У меня раньше не было отца, — заявила она. — Он будет хорошим, правда, мама?  
— Думаю, да, дорогая, — сказала Элейна.  
Дейна зашлась кашлем — хрипло, задыхаясь. Встревоженная Элейна повернулась к ней и похлопала по спине.  
— Я в порядке, — ответила сестра, хотя это было совсем не так.  
— Дейемон, принеси матери вина, — велела Элейна, и тот немедленно соскочил со стула.  
Дейна приняла чашу из рук сына и сделала большой глоток, закрыв глава. Затем она промокнула губы салфеткой.  
След от вина и пятнышки крови окрасили белую ткань.

* * *

— Принцесса! — в дверь постучали, и Элейна вздрогнула, проснувшись. Рядом с ней сонно шевельнулись Джон и Джейн.  
— Мама? — спросил Джон.  
Она успокоила его и встала, чтобы открыть дверь. На пороге стоял Драконий Рыцарь.  
— Эйемон?  
— Дейна умирает, — тихо сказал тот.  
Она прикрыла дверь и поспешила по коридору, шлепая босыми ногами по каменному полу. Эйемон шел за ней, звук его шагов отдавался эхом от стен.  
Она вбежала в спальню Дейны — сестра лежала на кровати, бледная, точно покойница, захлебываясь кровавым кашлем.  
— Нет, — услышала Элейна собственный голос, — нет-нет-нет… Дейна…  
На глазах выступили слезы, она прижалась к сестре, уткнувшись лицом в шею.  
— Элейна… — задыхаясь от кашля, выговорила та.  
— Дейна, прошу тебя… пожалуйста, нет! — взмолилась Элейна.  
Дейна Непокорная — она не могла просто так сдаться смерти! Если настоять, она сумеет дать ей отпор и выжить!  
Дейна не сумела. Три бесконечных часа Элейна лежала рядом с ней, обнимая, а сестра кашляла все сильнее и сильнее, кровь шла у нее изо рта, а когда кашель прекратился, бездыханная Дейна вытянулась на кровати.  
Элейна никогда никого не оплакивала — когда умерли родители и Дейерон Юный Дракон, она была слишком мала, чтобы осознать их потерю. Когда умер Бейелор, она почувствовала облегчение. Даже по Алину она плакала только потому, что утратила надежду на его возвращение.  
Сейчас Элейна не могла сдержать слезы. Прижавшись к телу сестры, она сотрясалась от рыданий. Со смертью Дейны мир для нее потерял солнце.

* * *

С самого детства Элейна носила черные одежды, подражая старшей сестре. Правда, когда Дейна стала носить другие цвета, Элейна осталась верна черному. Ей нравился этот цвет.  
Ей не пришлось шить новую одежду на похороны Дейны. Когда она шла рядом с Эйегоном по замковому двору, на ней было любимое черное шелковое платье, которое так нравилось Дейне.  
Тело принцессы не стали переносить в Великую септу. Дейне бы вряд ли это понравилось. Эйегон, выказывая ей уважение, приказал развести погребальный костер в Красном Замке, в небольшой септе. Церемония была скромная. Элейна держала за руку Дейемона, горько оплакивающего мать — его напускная дерзость испарилась, и он стал обычным маленьким испуганным мальчиком.  
Элейна не плакала — все ее слезы пролились в ночь смерти Дейны. Она отрешенно смотрела на сестру, в то время как септон произносил над ней речи.  
Лицо Дейны, казалось, излучало покой.   
«Теперь ты свободна, сестра, — мысленно сказала Элейна, — свободна от всего».  
После похорон Элейна в молчании сидела в своих комнатах. Ее дети, а также Дейенерис и Дейемон находились под присмотром септы Беоны. Элейна подумала, знает ли та Рейну.   
«Я должна написать сестре», — она потянулась за пером и пергаментом. Элейна не общалась с ней уже несколько лет и не знала, о чем писать.

Дорогая Рейна, 

Ты, вероятно, уже услышала весть о смерти Дейны. Мне жаль, что ты узнала об этом не от меня. В последние несколько дней я была сама не своя — Дейна умерла на моих руках, и я…

Элейна не могла продолжать. Воздух теснился в груди, в ушах звучал кашель Дейны.  
В дверь постучали, Элейна вздрогнула. Прежде, чем она открыла рот, чтобы спросить, кто там, на веранду вышел расстроенный Эйегон с тремя бутылками вина в руках.  
— Подумал, что тебе тяжко сидеть в одиночестве, — сказал он и протянул ей бутылку.  
Элейна откупорила ее и сделала большой глоток прямо из горлышка.  
— Моя свадьба состоится через месяц несмотря ни на что? — спросила она, уже зная ответ.  
— Лорд Пламм опасается, что не доживет до того дня, когда ты перестанешь скорбеть по сестре, — сказал Эйегон.  
Элейна снова отхлебнула вина.  
— Конечно, не доживет. Я буду скорбеть о ней до конца своих дней.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Эйегон.  
Элейна ядовито посмотрела на него:  
— А как же Мисси Блэквуд, и Барба Бракен, и браавоская Жемчужина, и десятки других после Дейны?  
— Твой язычок точно лезвие, — Эйегон приложился к бутылке. Сидя он казался толще. — Лучше научись его придерживать, а то больно поранишь своего муженька.  
— Пусть мой муж обзаведется толстой кожей, чтобы переносить мои остроты, иначе он меня не достоин. Меня этому научила Дейна.  
Эйегон поник.  
— Я любил ее…  
— Не очень-то было незаметно.  
— А как я должен был показывать свою любовь?  
— То есть таскание в постель других женщин после того, как Дейна родила, было способом показать ей свою любовь?  
— Дейна любила меня за то, кто я есть. Я не из тех, кто месяцами пляшет перед смазливой девчонкой, прежде чем уложить ее в постель. Дейна любила меня, а я ее. — Его голос стал твердым. — Когда она была в цепях, я дарил ей свободу, а она мне подарила за это сына. Это верно, я не ухлестывал за ней так, как, скажем, ухлестывал за Мисси. Но что из того? Дейна терпеть не могла таких ухаживаний. По крайней мере, от меня.  
Он посмотрел на Элейну:  
— И что, я не имею права скорбеть по своей двоюродной сестре?  
— Она была тебе не просто сестрой.  
— Да, — коротко ответил он. — Гораздо больше, чем сестрой. Больше, чем ты или Рейна с ее роскошными титьками.  
Эйегон повел плечами.  
— Она получала от меня то, в чем нуждалась. Как и я. Мы любили друг друга. Не говори, что я не заботился о ней. Не говори, что я не тоскую…  
Элейна посмотрела на него — Эйегон выглядел несчастным.  
— Не прогоняй меня, — тихо сказал он. — Мисси меня не поймет. Она плохо знала Дейну.  
— А как же Нейерис и Эйемон?  
«Эйемон был рядом, когда она умирала. А где был ты?»  
— Не прогоняй меня, — повторил Эйегон.  
Элейна вздохнула и отпила вина, Эйегон последовал ее примеру.  
— Таких, как она, больше никогда не будет, — сказала она. — Я надеюсь, в этом мы единодушны?  
Элейна подняла бутылку, словно произнося тост, и сделала большой глоток. Она сказала правду. Никто никогда не сравнится с Дейной и не сможет заменить ее.  
Она прислонилась к Эйегону, и тот обнял ее за плечи. Она была рада, что он пришел — ей действительно было невыносимо сидеть в одиночестве.

* * *

Когда Элейна представляла собственную свадьбу, перед глазами вставал Алин, одетый в синий дома Веларион. Она видела своих детей, Джона и Джейн, и брачное ложе в спальне, которая будет очень далеко от Девичьего Склепа. Элейна мечтала, как все вместе они поплывут в Морской Рубеж, и она ощутит на лице соленые брызги.  
И вот она стояла рядом с лордом Оссифером, и произносила молитву Деве, думая при этом, что давно утратило девичество, а накануне своей свадьбы возлегла с королем. «Я провинилась», — она вспомнила, как когда-то Бейелор заставлял ее повторять это трижды в день, дабы уберечь от греха. Ей было одиноко, она тосковала по Дейне, а Эйегон… Эйегон просто оказался рядом. Она не смогла устоять, хотя, когда он взял ее, тоска и одиночество никуда не исчезли.  
«Вспомни, что случилось потом. Когда Эйегон одевался, он даже не глянул на тебя, а уходя — хмыкнул. Вот ублюдок! Он даже не притворился, что ты ему по нраву — так, как ты не можешь притвориться, что тебе по нраву лорд Оссифер», — с горечью думала Элейна.  
Произнеся брачные обеты, Оссифер Пламм накинул желто-фиолетовый плащ на Элейну и поцеловал ее слюнявыми губами.  
Свершилось.  
Принцесса Элейна, леди Пламм повернулась к рукоплещущим гостям. Джон и Джейн кинулись обнимать ее, и она присела на корточки, распахнув руки. По крайней мере, эта сцена с поздравлениями от детей воплотилась именно так, как Элейна видела в своих мечтах.  
Она выпила много вина, съела фаршированную куропатку и протанцевала с Эйегоном, а затем с Дейемоном — лорд Оссифер был слишком стар для таких увеселений и сказал, что с удовольствием посмотрит на ее танцы. Праздничная ночь шла своим чередом, и Элейна чувствовала себя словно во сне, будто на свадьбе присутствовала не она, а ее бесплотный дух.  
Она отрешенно услышала, как Эйегон объявил провожание, а затем обнаружила, что гости-мужчины куда-то тащат ее, срывая свадебное одеяние и отпуская шуточки насчет ее грудей и золотистой поросли между ног. «Я пьяна, — подумала Элейна, — я выпила слишком много вина». Но она знала, что дело не только в этом.  
Ее швырнули на брачное ложе, и голый Оссифер Пламм, старый и жирный, проковылял к постели. От него разило вином. Он взгромоздился на нее и прошептал несколько нежных слов — то же самое когда-то шептал ей Алин, и даже Эйегон в тот момент, когда излился в нее. Лорд Пламм тяжело дышал, и Элейна попыталась представить вместо него Алина, однако упорно видела Эйегона. Вновь и вновь она вызывала в памяти добрые голубые глаза, сильные уверенные руки, обнимающие ее, но смрадное дыхание Оссифера овевало лицо, и было невозможно уйти в мир грез.  
Лорд Пламм вдруг захрипел и рухнул на нее. Сперва Элейна подумала, что он кончил, однако его тело было неподвижным и бездыханным.  
Она быстро заморгала и наконец пришла в себя. Словно спала сонная пелена, которая накрыла ее в тот миг, когда она произнесла брачные обеты. Элейна снова почувствовала себя живой.  
Она услышала собственный смех, хотя в смерти лорда Пламма в первую брачную ночь не было ничего смешного.   
«Родители, Дейерон, Бейелор, Алин, Дейна… теперь вот Оссифер. А я живу».  
Она смеялась все сильнее и сильнее.  
Столкнув с себя тело Пламма, Элейна закуталась в накидку, не переставая хохотать. Она сильно ущипнула себя за щеки, чтобы перестать смеяться, но это не помогло. В зеркале она увидела свое отражение — слезы текли по лицу, а смех больше походил на рыдания.


	4. Chapter 4

Маленький лорд Пламм родился здоровым — как и ожидалось. Элейна назвала его Визерисом в честь своего дяди, отца Эйегона, который всегда к ней хорошо относился и на которого мальчик со временем походил все больше. У Визериса был аккуратный носик, серебряные волосы и светло-лиловые глаза.

Джон изо всех сил заботился о младшем брате, что принесло Элейне облегчение. Хотя старший сын был незаконнорожденным, казалось, он не испытывал неприязни к младшему, который когда-нибудь унаследует огромный замок и богатые прииски в Западных землях.

Джейн и Дейенерис не могли надышаться на мальчика, и даже некоторые бастарды Эйегона — дети Мисси — любили играть с ее младшим, пока он учился ходить, говорить и играть.

Но не Дейемон. Дейемон смотрел на двоюродного брата с опаской.

— Он твой родственник, — сказала Элейна.

Она пыталась стать племяннику матерью, такой как Дейна, и обняла его, однако тот только отмахнулся.

— Я знаю, тетя, — грустно ответил он.

Дейемон никогда не любил выслушивать нотации.

"Дейна никогда его не отчитывала, Эйегон уж тем более".

Эйегон любил ребенка Дейны больше остальных детей, больше, чем Дейерона, своего законнорожденного сына и наследника. Он тепло относился к маленькому Визерису. Ему нравились маленькие дети, однако Эйегон никогда не проявлял чрезмерной привязанности к мальчику.

"Может, Дейемон что-то чувствует?"

Элейна старалась выкинуть эти мысли из головы.

 

* * *

 

Элейну разбудили крики и плач.

— Мама? — Проснулась Джейн. — Мама, я боюсь. Что...

— Тише, малышка, — прошептала Элейна и поцеловала девочку в макушку. — Здесь ты в безопасности. — Она накинула домашнее платье, вышла из комнаты и обнаружила единственного гвардейца, стоящего за дверью.

— Принцесса… — начал тот, однако она перебила его.

— Где остальные?

Ее должны были защищать рыцари Королевской гвардии, так где же они?

— Если что-нибудь случится с моими детьми, клянусь, ты сгоришь. И будешь мечтать о быстрой смерти, как моя бабка!

Она поспешила вниз по ступенькам к источнику шума. Чем ближе она подходила, тем отчетливее слышались мольбы.

— Пожалуйста! Эйегон, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, я люблю только тебя! Пожалуйста! — Это была девчонка Бракен — другая Бракен. Его "милая Бетани". У Элейны оборвалось сердце.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя принудили, Бетани? Потому что я знаю, как ты занимаешься любовью! И то, что я слышал, не было похоже на принуждение! — бушевал Эйегон.

Элейна не разобрала, что ответила всхлипывающая Бетани.

Все участники отвратительной сцены находились во внутреннем дворе замка. Двое рыцарей Королевской гвардии затягивали кожаные петли на руках и ногах сира Терренса Тойна. Он был раздет донага, во рту торчал кляп. Бетани, бедняжка Бетани, тоже была полностью обнажена.

— Ты будешь смотреть! — рычал Эйегон. — Не смей отворачиваться!

— Эйегон, пожалуйста! — рыдала Бетани.

Элейна приблизилась к ней. Рыдающая девушка была далеко не столь хладнокровна, как ее старшая сестра, но все же…

Элейна шагнула вперед и почувствовала, как кто-то положил руку ей на плечо. Она обернулась и увидела Эйемона Драконьего рыцаря. Тот выглядел усталым.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — тихо сказал Драконий рыцарь. — Ничем не сможешь ее утешить...

"Я знаю, — подумала Элейна, глядя на девчонку Бракен. — Глупышка. Ты должна была дождаться момента, когда он к тебе охладеет. Любая умная девица поступила бы именно так".

Эйегон держал голову Бетани, когда стражники привязали сира Терренса к четырем коням, а затем пустили их вскачь в разные стороны. А Элейна... Элейна следила за искаженным лицом Бетани.

"Бедная дурочка", — думала она.

 

* * *

 

— Тетя? — однажды обратился к ней Дейемон, когда они сидели в богороще. Элейна читала, он тренировался с мечом, пока остальные дети играли. С каждым днем Дейемон становился все выше, взрослея.

Она оторвалась от книги, Дейемон подошел ближе.

— Зачем ты все время читаешь?

— Чтение поддерживает гибкость ума.

— Но ты же женщина. Зачем тебе гибкий ум?

Элейна посмотрела на него.

— Ты слишком часто слушаешь короля, — тихо ответила она. — Твоя мать превосходно стреляла из лука. Говорят, это не женское занятие, но среди мужчин ей не было равных. — При воспоминаниях о Дейне у нее становилось тепло на душе.

— Это другое. — Дейемон, боготворивший мать, нахмурился. — Моя мать — Дейна Непокорная. Непокорная, понимаешь? А ты просто Элейна. Элейна Никто.

— Так меня король называет? — развеселилась она.

— Нет, — пробормотал Дейемон, покраснев. — Он о тебе вообще не говорит.

— Правда? Ложь тебе не к лицу, твоя мать не стала бы терпеть такое поведение.

Дейемон принялся рассматривать свои ноги.

— Король говорит, что у тебя слишком острый язык и что ты считаешь себя умнее его. А еще он говорит, что тебе лучше присматривать за собственным выводком.

"Даже не верится, что он когда-то хвалил мое остроумие перед моим будущим мужем", — весело подумала Элейна, ничуть не удивившись.

— Я занимаюсь своим выводком, — сказала она, не глядя на Дейемона. Визерис неуверенно шагал за братом и сестрой, а маленькая Дейенерис плела венок из весенних маргариток, пробивавшихся из травы. — И читая, я занимаюсь тем же. Я умею делать несколько вещей одновременно, Дейемон.

— Правда? — Он казался искренне удивленным.

— Да. — Элейна едва не рассмеялась. — Я живу исключительно для того, чтобы удивлять мужчин, недооценивающих женщин. Нельзя ни во что не ставить женщин, иначе ты разочаруешь свою мать. Она потратила много сил, чтобы родить тебя и воспитать достойного человека.

Дейемон кивнул, продолжая хмуриться.

— Но король говорит, что женщины ветрены.

— Король переживает из-за леди Бетани, — осторожно произнесла Элейна. — Однако не все женщины ветрены.

"Дурочка. А я все еще люблю Алина..."

— Ты любила лорда Алина, а потом лорда Оссифера.

"И не забудь своего отца".

— Король любил десятки женщин, а может, и сотню. Любовные игры в постели и настоящая любовь — совсем разные вещи.

— О! — Казалось, Дейемон ей не поверил.

"Он слишком много времени проводит с Эйегоном".

Она посмотрела на Визериса, внезапно ощутив прилив благодарности за то, что ее мальчик почти не интересовал короля. Дейемон проследил за ее взглядом и нахмурился еще сильнее.

 

* * *

 

Впервые она услышала об этом от Дейемона.

— И вообще, принц Дейерон даже не сын короля.

— Что ты сказал? — удивившись, переспросила Элейна.

Дейемон озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

— Это правда! Я думал, ты знаешь. Об этом болтает весь двор. Принц Дейерон — бастард принца Эйемона. Так говорит сир Моргил.

"Сир Моргил получит клинок в живот, если Эйемон об этом услышит", — подумала Элейна, похолодев.

— Это ложь, Дейемон. Я думала, тебя учили не распространять сплетни.

— Что? — Дейемон закатил глаза. — Быть бастардом не стыдно. Я вот тоже незаконнорожденный. И твои дети тоже.

— Это не относится к Дейерону. Королева богобоязненна и благочестива, она не спала ни с кем, кроме своего мужа.

"Хотя даже муж ей безразличен". Она слишком хорошо помнила, как Нейерис и Рейна шептались, что лучше быть септами, чем женами. Рейна получила желаемое, а Нейерис — нет. Но хватит об этом — Элейна не любила вспоминать об их заточении в башне.

— Король говорит... — начал Дейемон.

— Король много чего говорит, и не все из сказанного правда. Если он король, это не означает, что он всегда прав, — отрезала Элейна.

— Если ты корпишь над книгами, это не означает, что ты всегда права, — ядовито ответил тот.

— Следи за языком. Может, ты и хорошо обращаешься с мечом, но ты все еще мальчишка и мой племянник.

— Ты мне не мать. — Дейемон сердито посмотрел на нее.

— Нет. Но я самый близкий человек, способный ее заменить, поскольку моя сестра мертва. И если бы я была на твоем месте, я бы училась смирению.

"Эйегон слишком много ему позволяет".

Не первый раз она мечтала о том, чтобы разлучить племянника с его отцом.

"Эйегон его даже не признал".

Эта мысль удручала ее.

"Он тянет время. Ждет... Храни нас боги".

Дейемон сверлил ее взглядом.

"Он злится на любое мое слово. Я его теряю, с каждым днем он становится все ближе к Эйегону. Или я уже его потеряла? Именно этого и хотела Дейна — чтобы ее сына признали. Почему же я этого не хочу? Я хочу... Но не таким способом. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть".

 

* * *

 

Сир Моргил действительно получил клинок в живот. Принц Эйемон не пощадил его во время дуэли в защиту чести королевы Нейерис, но слухи не умолкли. Элейна прекрасно знала, что они никогда не умолкнут. Она вспоминала о Дейероне, жившем на Драконьем камне, и хотела, чтобы он вернулся.

 

* * *

 

— Тетя Элейна! Тетя Элейна! 

Дверь в спальню распахнулась, Элейна быстро села.

— Что случилось, Дейемон?

— Принц Эйемон умер! И братья Тойны — они тоже. Они пытались убить короля! — Мальчик пребывал в странном возбуждении. — Принц Эйемон умер, защищая короля, он убил одного из братьев и ранил второго так, что сир Бринден его добил.

Визерис поднялся в своей кроватке, потирая глаза, Джон и Джейн подошли к Дейемону поближе.

— Когда это произошло? — спросила Элейна.

— Прошлой ночью. Тело принца Эйемона сейчас в септе, королева там молится.

— Принц Эйемон? Что с ним случилось? — спросил Визерис.

— Он умер, дурачина. Разве ты не слышал, что я сказал? — резко ответил Дейемон.

— Дейемон! — прикрикнула Элейна, но было уже поздно: Визерис расплакался.

— Я не дурачина! — рыдал он.

— Нет, милый, конечно, нет. — Элейна поцеловала его в макушку. — Иди сюда. Не плачь.

— Не плачь, Визерис, — сказал Джон и, вернувшись на кровать, обнял брата. Элейна испытала гордость за старшего сына.

Хлопнула дверь. Когда Элейна оглянулась, Дейемона уже не было в комнате.

Одев детей, она прошла с ними в септу, где находилось тело принца Эйемона, и встала на колени рядом с заплаканной Нейерис.

— Теперь я сполна понимаю твою скорбь, — тихо произнесла королева.

— Мою скорбь? — Элейна подумала об Алине.

— Когда умерла Дейна.

Элейна взяла Нейерис за руку.

— Он был храбрым.

— Он был лучшим мужчиной на свете, — разрыдалась Нейерис. — Теперь у меня никого нет. Сын далеко, и...

— У тебя есть я, — сказала Элейна, но Нейерис только покачала головой.

— Ты не знаешь, что говоришь, не знаешь. — Она отпустила руку Элейны, потянулась за "Семиконечной звездой" и, открыв ее, начала молиться.

"Рейна нашла бы слова утешения, в отличие от меня".

Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда она в последний раз вспоминала о сестре. Рейна жила в Долине, служила септой детям лорда Аррена.

"Может, она приедет сюда и поговорит с Нейерис?"

Элейна в этом сильно сомневалась. Если обеты не позволяют ей свободно путешествовать, то Рейна не приедет. Она всегда чувствовала себя увереннее, строго следуя религиозным правилам.

Элейна встала и подошла к телу принца Эйемона. Он был бледен и одет в белое. После смерти он выглядел моложе, чем в жизни.

"Ты воевал вместе с Дейероном в Дорне, — подумала она. — И на руках вынес оттуда Бейелора. Я совсем тебя не знала".

Через некоторое время септа увела детей, а Элейна осталась. Странно, но смерть Эйемона не причиняла ей боль. Эта смерть не была похожа на удар ножа в спину, как смерть Дейны или отъезд Дейерона. Печаль Элейны из-за гибели близкого родственника так и не превратилась в горе или скорбь.

Эйегон заглянул в септу ближе к ночи и быстро прошептал молитву. Не сказав Нейерис ни слова, он развернулся и вышел.

"Если ты не считаешь ее женой, прояви уважение к ее горю как брат. Ты же утешал меня после смерти Дейны".

Элейна последовала за ним, плохо понимая, зачем.

— Ты настолько сильно их ненавидишь? — горячо прошептала она, оказавшись за дверьми септы.

Эйегон сердито посмотрел на нее.

— Не смей меня судить. Ты не плакала по Бейелору, хотя он был твоим братом, как Эйемон был моим.

— Дейна была моей сестрой, а Нейерис — твоя сестра.

— Если бы Нейерис была хотя бы вполовину так верна мне, как Дейна тебе! — скривился Эйегон.

— Нейерис никогда тебя не предавала, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. — Элейна снова вспомнила их сына Дейерона.

— Предавала сердцем, если не телом, — с горечью ответил Эйегон. — Этот мальчишка не мой сын.

— Твой.

— Хорошо, мой — телом, но не сердцем. Сердцем он сын Эйемона. Весь в мать. Только Дейемон мой истинный...

— Твой наследник — Дейерон.

— Я король. Я сам выбираю наследника.

— Он плоть от твоей плоти, он твой сын, Эйегон.

— Так же, как Визерис — сын лорда Оссифера Пламма?

Элейна ошеломленно уставилась на него, осознав всю тяжесть этих слов.

— Ты не посмеешь, — выдохнула она.

— Не стой у меня на пути, Элейна. Даже не думай об этом.

 

* * *

 

Она будто снова вернулась в Девичий Склеп, а если точнее, незримая башня словно выросла вокруг нее — ограничивала и душила, уничтожая любое слово и мысль. Элейна ничего не могла поделать, как ни старалась, — Эйегон ее не слушал. В ситуациях, когда она могла дать совет, он отмахивался. Она не была Дейной, она была глупой малышкой Элейной. Она многого добилась и хотела... хотела...

У нее были желания, но они не имели значения, когда король держал в руках всю власть, а Элейна не могла ему ничего противопоставить. Казалось, каждый ее вдох принадлежал Эйегону — до тех пор, пока он мог ее шантажировать, Элейна не была свободна. Каждое слово приходилось тщательно взвешивать, поскольку король не слушал никаких доводов. Как всегда.

"Сначала Бейелор запер меня, теперь и Эйегон. Он не хочет меня слышать так же, как Бейелор не хотел меня видеть".

Она грустила, что Алин пропал без вести, что Дейна умерла, что Рейна и Дейерон жили далеко. Но это ничего не меняло. Поэтому Элейна читала и изучала бухгалтерские книги мастера над монетой времен бабки Рейениры. Она проводила много времени с сыновьями и дочерью, а также пыталась по мере сил сдерживать Дейемона.

Все ее старания вывести мальчика из-под влияния короля были тщетны. В конце концов, он не был ее сыном.

Когда Дейемону исполнилось двенадцать, он выиграл турнир, и Эйегон вручил ему меч "Черное пламя", а после объявил всему двору, что он отец ребенка Дейны.

— Мой истинный... сын, — сказал он.

Элейна посмотрела на Визериса. Он подрос и повзрослел, но все еще боялся Дейемона, по-прежнему безжалостно высмеивавшего его.

"Дейна, твое желание исполнилось, — печально подумала Элейна. — Я должна радоваться хотя бы этому".

Но радость оказалась с привкусом горечи.

 

* * *

 

Элейна провела всю ночь рядом с умирающей королевой Нейерис, которой с трудом давался каждый вдох. Она держала двоюродную сестру за руку и жалела, что не может найти для нее слов утешения. В юности они были близки, однако главной наперсницей Нейерис всегда оставалась набожная Рейна.

"И вот пришел ее черед умирать…"

Элейна подумала о Дейероне, который знал о смертельной болезни матери, но отвращение к отцу пересилило его любовь к ней, поэтому он не вернулся в Королевскую гавань. Элейна задумалась: присутствовал ли когда-нибудь принц при смерти другого человека? Сидел ли он у ложа Бейелора? Когда умирала Дейна, его не было рядом.

"И Рейны тоже. Были только я и Эйемон".

Она попыталась представить, что сказал бы Эйемон, чтобы успокоить Нейерис. Она задавалась вопросом — мог бы хоть кто-то облегчить страдания королевы, которая едва могла дышать.

Элейна посмотрела на потолок.

"Боги, она вас всегда любила, — подумала она, размышляя, слышит ли ее кто-нибудь. Она не помнила, когда молилась в последний раз. — Нейерис вас любила и хотела служить вам как Рейна, если бы ей разрешили. Почему вы не даете ей уйти спокойно?"

Но боги молчали. Возможно, они не слышали молитв, произнесенных не по должным правилам. Элейна прекрасно знала: и люди, и боги слышали только то, что хотели услышать.

Она встала на колени и почувствовала себя старухой: в таком положении все суставы в ее теле щелкали и болели. Элейна начала петь.

 

_— Матерь, женщин оборона,_

_Помилуй наших дочерей._

_Утишь безумство супостата..._

 

Нейерис закашлялась, но пропела последнюю строчку:

 

_— Рукою благостной своей._


	5. Chapter 5

— Дейерон.

Было приятно видеть его лицо, когда он со своей свитой въезжал во внутренний двор замка. Ветер растрепал волосы Марии, а Бейелор...

— Ты так вырос, — удивилась Элейна. Хотя с чего бы — Дейемон был почти такого же роста, а родились оба мальчика примерно в одно время. Бейелор был на вид крепче отца и выглядел так, словно каждый день часами тренировался с оружием, а не просиживал в библиотеке.

— Я рад вас видеть, Элейна, — почтительно произнес Бейелор и неловко поклонился.

— Я тоже, — ответила она и повернулась к Дейерону. Происходящее не было сном: он действительно вернулся. — Надеюсь, путешествие прошло без приключений.

— Штормов не было, — пожал плечами Дейерон. 

Он посмотрел на Марию, поправлявшую тунику Мейегора: она запуталась на мальчике во время путешествия от побережья.

— Мама, все же нормально! — заныл Мейекар.

— Джон, Джейн и Визерис в порядке? — спросил Дейерон.

Элейна кивнула.

— Они сейчас с Великим мейстером, хотя очень хотели быть здесь и встречать твоих детей.

— Скоро они будут проводить много времени вместе. — Он опять посмотрел на Элейну. В его глазах промелькнуло странное выражение, но быстро исчезло. — Я рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже.

Дейерон предложил ей руку, и они вместе вошли в замок.

— Надеюсь, мой отец не был слишком...

— Его величество был всегда добр, — оборвала его Элейна, не пытаясь скрыть банальность фразы. С Дейероном не нужно было притворяться. — Все будут по нему горевать.

Дейерон кивнул.

— Я слышал... — Он обернулся.

Бейелор отстал от них всего на несколько шагов и, казалось, сомневался, стоило ли за ними идти.

Дейерон мельком посмотрел на сына и продолжил:

— Это же неправда — насчет "Черного Пламени". Некоторые лорды думают, это был знак...

Элейна сжала его ладонь. Бейелор шел позади, ему исполнилось четырнадцать лет — как и Дейемону, он был уже достаточно взрослым.

— И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что именно Эйегон распускал те слухи. Может быть, он действительно хотел, чтобы Дейемон был его наследником. Это не важно. Он мертв. — И сын Дейны никогда не станет королем. Дейна так хотела, чтобы ее сын... Но чем старше становилась Элейна, тем меньше верила в право Дейемона на корону, если это означало отречение Дейерона от престола. — Ты его сын. Законнорожденный сын. Единственный законнорожденный сын. Когда Великий септон возложит на тебя корону, пусть это будет отцовский венец, чтобы все лорды королевства помнили, из какого ты рода. Твой отец был пьяницей и дураком. Ты его сын, но не его копия.

Она еще раз сжала ладонь Дейерона, и тот, хмурясь, кивнул. Он внимательно слушал — у Элейны словно крылья выросли за спиной. Он слушал ее, как бывало прежде, жизнь на Драконьем камне совсем не изменила его.

— Ты не один и ты не Дейна, пытавшаяся получить власть. У тебя есть друзья.

 

* * *

 

Коронация Дейерона в Великой септе Бейелора стала большим праздником. Королева Мария пригласила друзей детства из Дорна, и многие придворные, попавшие в опалу во время правления Эйегона, вернулись, чтобы отпраздновать приход к власти его сына.

На празднике были знамена родовитых семей из всех королевств, гости надели одежды ярких цветов, забросив траур, — все, кроме Элейны, которая носила черное скорее по привычке, и Дейемона.

Празднование длилось три дня — честно говоря, довольно скромно — и в конце концов Дейерон в короне отца тихо распустил Малый совет, оставив в должности прежнего Лорда-командующего Королевской Гвардией и Великого мейстера, а также лорда Баттервелла, служившего предыдущему королю Мастером над монетой, а нынешнему — Десницей.

— Они позволили отцу творить все, что он хотел, — сказал Дейерон Элейне. — Поэтому я не нуждаюсь в их услугах. Мне нужен хороший Десница. Пока что сойдет и лорд Баттервелл, но я от него не в восторге. Что до остальных — мне нужен Мастер над законом, человек, отлично знающий законы королевства, а также Мастер над монетой, который должен разбираться в цифрах и иметь хорошую память... — Он посмотрел на нее и вздохнул. — Если бы я был уверен в своих силах, я бы включил тебя в Совет.

— Меня? — Элейна приоткрыла рот от удивления.

— Угу. Но думаю, сторонники отца немедленно возмутятся женщине на высокой должности. — Дейерон вздохнул. — Ну и дураки. Ты бы вела дела лучше любого друга моего отца.

— И ты, и я это знаем, — быстро произнесла Элейна. Ее сердце бешено забилось. — Так сделай это. Включи меня в Совет, Дейерон. Я буду служить тебе верой и правдой. Ты это знаешь лучше всех.

Услышав эту просьбу, Дейерон словно согнулся под грузом ответственности. 

— Я не могу позволить осуждать мои действия — не сейчас. Я слишком много времени провел вдали от двора, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты это знаешь лучше всех.

Элейна повесила голову и прикрыла глаза.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал Дейерон. — Но я все равно буду прислушиваться к твоим советам. Ты и это прекрасно знаешь.

— Да. — Впервые за многие годы Элейна верила этим словам.

 

* * * 

 

Дейерон вдумчиво и неспешно подбирал кандидатов в свой Совет, каждый новый участник отличался твердостью характера. Элейна всех одобряла, стараясь не злиться на то, что не может присутствовать на советах наравне с мужчинами.

"Вечно женщинам все запрещено". В ее голове прозвучал голос старшего брата, Бейелора: "Это не женское дело". Или так говорил Дейемон? Он начал произносить подобные фразы, поскольку считал, что так выглядит умнее. Он не раз спорил по этому поводу с юным Бейелором, чья мать-дорнийка воспитала сына совсем по-другому.

"Бейелор хороший мальчик", — подумала Элейна.

Ей казалось, что предпочитать его Дейемону было предательством памяти Дейны. Но Дейемон с каждым днем все больше походил на Эйегона. Он злился день ото дня, даже получив отцовское признание, потому что оно не обеспечило ему право унаследовать престол.

— Он похож на дорнийца, — много раз слышала Элейна, когда Дейемон говорил со своими друзьями. — Он не истинный Таргариен. В конце концов, его отец такой же бастард, как и я.

— Если бы боги вложили в твою голову мозги размером побольше горошины, ты бы не говорил подобные вещи, — как-то за обедом сказала ему Элейна.

— Но это правда. Так говорил отец, — пожал плечами Дейемон.

— Твой отец зачастую ошибался. Мне напомнить про твою помолвку?

Дейемон нахмурился. Он не любил об этом вспоминать. Перед смертью Эйегон пообещал женить его на дочери тирошийского архонта, изумительной красавице по имени Роанна. Дейемону она была не нужна, он хотел жениться на Дейенерис.

— Это брак истинных Таргариенов, — любил повторять он.

— Я подумал... — Он недоговорил и посмотрел на Элейну. — Ты же не считаешь, что Дейерон заставит меня жениться на тирошийке?

— Таково было желание его отца, который, кстати, был и твоим отцом.

— Да, но Дейерон отменил многие указы отца, — возразил Дейемон.

Элейне пришлось с этим согласиться.

— Ты поговоришь с ним? — спросил Дейемон с надеждой.

— Это твоя задача. Он же твой брат.

Если бы королем был Джон, Дейемон бы непременно сам все уладил. Они всегда прекрасно понимали друг друга.

— Но слушает он только тебя. Он подумает, что я просто ребенок, который пришел жаловаться.

— Так и есть. — Элейна вздохнула — у парня были глаза Дейны.

"Я не могу ни в чем ему отказать — так же как Эйегон. Хотя он должен жениться на тирошийке и перестать быть пешкой отца".

— Дейемон не хочет жениться на Роанне из Тироша, — тем же вечером сказала Элейна Дейерону, придя к нему в покои. Он коротал время за чтением — как делал и прежде, до отъезда из столицы.

— Он хочет получить в жены Дейенерис. — Дейерон не выглядел удивленным.

— Да. — Элейна села напротив него.

— Ты считаешь, я должен отдать ему сестру? После того, как отец вручил ему "Черное Пламя", я должен разрешить ему жениться на законнорожденной принцессе?

— Я не знаю, — вздохнула Элейна. 

Это была чистая правда. Она не знала, чего хотела, и это все усложняло.

— Я тоже. Его положение Великого бастарда всегда будет источником проблем, и я не могу отдать Дейенерис ему в жены. Так почему бы ему не жениться на тирошийке? Любая супруга из знати Вестероса сделает его еще опаснее. Ты это понимаешь.

— Да, — согласилась Элейна.

— И все же ты отстаиваешь его право на счастье в память о сестре. — Дейерон слишком хорошо ее знал.

Элейна кивнула, прикрыв глаза.

— Я не могу, — продолжил Дейерон. — Я уже отправил лорда Леффорда в Тирош за приданным.

— Значит, ты выдашь Дейенерис замуж за Бейелора?

Дейерон помолчал.

— Наверное, надо бы. Этот шаг защитит его статус наследника. Но у меня на девочку другие планы.

— Другие планы? — переспросила Элейна.

— Угу.

— Какие же?

Дейерон улыбнулся.

— Моя жена давно хочет навестить брата, который управляет Дорном, — аккуратно подбирая слова, сказал он.

Элейна вздернула брови.

— Ах, вот оно что…

— Именно. И я склонен думать, что Эйерису и Рейегалю будет полезно встретиться с родней матери. Я бы отправил в Дорн и Бейелора, но не хочу, чтобы в такое время мой наследник находился далеко от столицы.

— Понятно, — медленно сказала Элейна. — У тебя большие планы.

— У отца не было видения будущего королевства, в отличие от Бейелора Благословенного или Юного Дракона. Я не собираюсь повторять отцовские ошибки. Короли Бейелор и Дейерон хотели присоединить Дорн. Не понимаю, почему я не могу закончить то, что они начали.

Элейна улыбнулась, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Планы короля произвели на нее впечатление.

— Желаю удачи, Дейерон.

 

* * *

 

— Ты хоть попыталась? — скривился Дейемон.

— Да, — спокойно ответила Элейна.

— Я так не думаю.

— Ты настолько плохого обо мне мнения? — тихо спросила она.

— Ты вечно твердишь, что растишь меня словно родная мать, но ты бы не позволила так разрушить судьбу Джона или Визериса! Ты никогда не позволяешь мне делать то, что я хочу! За тобой всегда остается последнее слово!

— Дейемон... — начала Элейна, но тот уже убежал.

 

* * *

 

Роанна из Тироша оказалась красивой девочкой с золотистыми волосами того же оттенка, что и прядь у Элейны. У нее была приятная улыбка, и на общем языке она говорила с едва заметным акцентом.

К его чести, Дейемон старался сдержать разочарование и обиду во время обмена плащами в септе. Однако на протяжении всей свадебной церемонии он демонстративно не смотрел на Элейну, улыбаясь только Джону, Джейн и Эйегору Риверсу, прибывшему из Стоунхенджа.

Эйегор был угрюмым мальчиком тринадцати лет, который смеялся только в компании Дейемона. 

"Он так непохож на мать", — думала Элейна, вспоминая дружелюбную веселую Барбу.

— Поздравляю, — сказала Элейна племяннику, целуя его в обе щеки на пиру.

— Спасибо, тетя, — холодно ответил он.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив с женой. — Дейемон замялся, Элейна положила руку ему на плечо. — Я понимаю, ты злишься на меня, — мягко сказала она. — Но знай, что я тебя люблю и что твоя мать гордилась бы тобой сегодня. — Сама она не была уверена в правдивости этого предположения. По правде говоря, она считала, что Дейна тоже была бы рассержена, но предпочитала не думать об этом.

Выражение лица Дейемона смягчилось, он обнял ее.

— Я знаю. Как бы я хотел, чтобы сегодня она была здесь.

Элейна не успела ответить.

— Дейемон.

Тот опять напрягся.

— Ваше величество, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Желаю тебе счастья. Кажется, я женился так давно, а эта свадьба напоминает мне о прошедших годах.

Элейна посмотрела на Дейерона. В свое время ей не разрешили присутствовать на его свадьбе. Она подумала, помнит ли тот об этом.

— Спасибо, ваше величество, — надулся Дейемон.

— Король не стал как-то особенно выделять день моей свадьбы. На смертном одре он узаконил тебя и братьев, — он кивнул на Эйегора и на Бриндена, сидевшего за дальним концом стола рядом с детьми Элейны, — но не озаботился обеспечением ваших доходов. Ты принц крови, однако у тебя нет собственного дома. Я собираюсь это исправить.

Дейемон удивился. Раздались изумленные вздохи гостей, услышавших эти слова.

— В половине дня пути вдоль Черноводной тебя ждет замок. Сейчас он называется Блэквотер, но ты можешь переименовать его как пожелаешь.

Дейемон пристально посмотрел на Дейерона.

— Спасибо, брат, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Не за что... брат.

 

* * *

 

— Пожалуйста, Бринден! — плакал Визерис.

Может, когда-нибудь сын поймет, что слезами нельзя разжалобить всех, но пока он этого не знал. 

"Ему почти десять", — мысленно вздохнула Элейна. Возможно, она слишком опекала мальчика, и настало время отдать его на воспитание. "Западные земли, — решила она. — Он лорд Западных земель, хозяин замка и приисков".

— Но я хочу!

— Бринден, — Элейна позвала племянника. Если бы это был Дейемон, он бы закатил глаза и не обратил на нее внимания.

Но Бринден взял Визериса за руку и сказал:

— Ну ладно. Можешь играть на моей стороне.

Визерис сразу же успокоился и, сияя как начищенный грош, последовал за Бринденом в богорощу.

Был день наречения Ширы, внебрачной дочери короля Эйегона, и все дети играли в "Приди в мой замок". Несколько детей королевского двора уже выбрали стороны, Шира хихикала в сторонке с маленькой Эйлинор Пенроз, которая была на несколько лет старше именинницы.

— Приятно видеть играющих детей, — неожиданно раздался голос за спиной.

Элейна обернулась и увидела дядю маленькой Эйлинор.

— Сир Роннел, — улыбнулась она. — Это действительно радость. У вас есть дети?

— Нет. — Он покачал головой. — Мне заменяют их дети брата. Я не женат.

— Она кажется милой девочкой, — улыбнулась Элейна, кивая на Эйлинор.

— Да, — быстро согласился сир Роннел. — Брат надеется, что при дворе она добьется успеха.

— Я полагаю, вы хотите того же?

У него была приятная улыбка и добродушные морщинки вокруг глаз.

— Какой же человек не хочет счастья своей племяннице? — с теплотой в голосе спросил сир Роннел.

"Эйегон", — едва не вырвалось у Элейны. Вместо этого она улыбнулась:

— У вас, должно быть, счастливая семья. У вас много братьев и сестер?

— У меня два старших брата. Наследство мне не светит, я могу надеяться только на небольшой замок в Штормовых землях.

— Так вы оттягиваете этот момент, отсиживаясь при дворе? — спросила Элейна.

— Именно. Это истинное приключение.

— Мы предпочитаем, чтобы придворные никогда не скучали, — рассмеялась Элейна. — Россказни о дворцовых развлечениях всегда выходят интересными.

— Россказни? — переспросил сир Роннел. — То есть на самом деле все иначе?

Этот вопрос словно ранил Элейну в самое сердце, на мгновение у нее перехватило дыхание.

— Как правило, выдуманные истории приукрашают правду, разве не так, лорд Роннел?

— Хочется верить, что не всегда, — мягко сказал он.

Они услышали возгласы детей и посмотрели в сторону богорощи. Элейна привыкла быть одна, но стоя рядом с Роннелом, она почувствовала, что не одинока.

 

* * *

 

У лорда Роннела не было ни сестер, ни других родственников женского пола. Две противоположности: Элейна росла в женском обществе, а он — среди мужчин.

— Вы, женщины, для меня загадка, — с готовностью признал он. — Думаю, мой отец считает, что это и к лучшему. Боги упасите нас от толпы маленьких Пенрозов, устраивающих друг другу гадости.

— Звучит очень знакомо, — хмыкнула Элейна и вздохнула.

Сир Роннел похлопал ее по руке.

— С королями все по-другому, — глубокомысленно сказал он. — Король всегда может раздать земли младшим сыновьям или внукам. А у мелкопоместного лорда из Штормовых земель нет ни лишних наделов земли, ни пустующих замков. Если не отослать младших из поместья, дети начнут воевать друг с другом.

Элейне не хотелось его поправлять. Он был мужчиной: добрым, не сказать чтобы глупым, но скорее удручающе наивным в некоторых вопросах.

"Возможно, умение мыслить столь упрощенно — главное богатство мужчин", — думала она.

Но в его наивности было что-то умиротворяющее. Впервые в жизни Элейна поняла, что могло привлечь Алина в нескладной девчонке, которой она была когда-то. Она чувствовала себя на тысячу лет старше Роннела, хотя в действительности была младше на три года, но забывала обо всем, когда они вместе наблюдали за играми ее детей и его племянников. Она могла улыбаться и смеяться, и было неважно, что сир Роннел не понимал, почему корона облагает равным налогом и богатейшие Западные земли, и нищий Дорн.

Напротив, своей недалекостью он ей нравился еще больше. Казалось, сир Роннел совсем не испытывал стыда за то, что она была гораздо умнее и мудрее его.

 

* * *

 

— Тебе нужно выбрать мастера над монетой, — как-то напомнила Элейна Дейерону.

— Я помню, — отрывисто ответил он. — Я не забыл.

Последние несколько месяцев он разбирался с продажной стражей из Золотых плащей.

— Тебе нужна помощь с выбором? — осторожно поинтересовалась Элейна.

— Что у тебя на уме? — Дейерон устало посмотрел на нее.

— Роннел Пенроз, — спокойно ответила Элейна.

Дейерон вздернул брови и рассмеялся.

— Хорошая шутка. Роннел Пенроз — порядочный человек, но он ничего не смыслит в финансах. Если бы я уже не выбрал мастера над законами, я бы рассмотрел его кандидатуру, он честен и умен...

— Я думала, он сможет найти помощника, — улыбнулась она.

— Мастер над монетой должен обходиться без помощников, Элейна.

— Может быть, хорошая жена? — уточнила она.

Дейерон замер и прищурился.

— Ты в самом деле...

— Если он возьмет меня замуж. Он приятный человек и не претендует на титул или земли семьи.

Дейерон внимательно посмотрел на нее и медленно произнес:

— Если вступишь с ним в союз, я с радостью рассмотрю вашу совместную кандидатуру.

Похоже, ему понравилась идея ее личного счастья.

"Он всегда ко мне хорошо относился. Всегда прислушивался и заботился обо мне. Всегда был верен нашей дружбе".

— Думаю, это можно устроить, — улыбнулась Элейна.

 

* * *

 

— Это, должно быть, ошибка! — воскликнул Роннел, ворвавшись в покои Элейны.

— Что случилось, любовь моя? — спросила она, оторвавшись от книги.

— Твой к-к-к... король Дейерон попросил меня стать мастером над монетой! — Ее жених заикался от волнения. — Чтобы отметить грядущую свадьбу, он дал мне место в Совете. Это ошибка. Он знает, что я ничего не смыслю в арифметике и... и... в оленях, драконах и медных грошах.

— Он оказывает тебе честь, — мягко сказала Элейна. — Я думала, ты обрадуешься.

— Я рад, но хотел бы, чтобы король выразил эту честь так, чтобы я не опозорился при первой же возможности. Я разорю королевство!

— Ты же не думаешь ему отказать? — прямо спросила она.

— Нет... Нет. Король не примет отказ. Элейна, помоги! Ты должна что-нибудь сказать! Он твой родственник, и я... — Роннел сглотнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что я смогу его переубедить, — солгала Элейна. — Он может быть очень упрямым.

Роннел застонал (почти как Джон, когда она отправляла его мыться). 

— Лучше бы ты сидела в Совете вместо меня. Из тебя бы вышел отличный мастер над монетой. Я буду самым худшим в истории.

— Не будешь. Я не позволю этому случиться.

Роннел посмотрел на нее и несколько раз моргнул.

— Не позволишь? — Он с облегчением вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и поцеловал Элейну в щеку, пощекотав рыжими усами. — Прекрасная жена. Самая лучшая, и не только потому, что родилась принцессой.

Элейна улыбнулась в ответ.

"Видишь, Эйегон, некоторые мужчины умеют ценить своих жен".

 

* * *

 

Прошла свадьба и провожание, на этот раз муж не умер во время брачной ночи, а любовник не бросил ее ради дальних морей. Элейна целыми днями изучала бумаги с пером в руках, а Роннел играл с детьми и давал советы королю по мере собственного разумения.

Казалось, Визерис благоговел перед ним, как будто не знал, что отцы — существа из плоти и крови. Джейн поначалу сторонилась его, но затем начала улыбаться Роннелу и даже расшила для него носовой платок цветами. А Джон...

Джон становился все беспокойнее.

Он был мальчиком — но достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, что когда-нибудь станет мужчиной. Он ходил следом за Дейемоном и Бейелором на шутейные суды, учился обращаться с оружием, поскольку был бастардом королевских кровей — но всегда оставался недоволен.

— Они лучше меня, — сказал он как-то вечером, надувшись, пока Элейна укрывала его одеялом.

Она села на кровать рядом с ним и поморщилась: живот очень мешал. Элейна готовилась вскоре подарить жизнь своему первому по-настоящему законнорожденному ребенку.

— Они старше тебя, — мягко сказала она.

— И что? — взвился Джон. — Дейемон получил "Черное Пламя" в двенадцать лет, а я и вполовину не так хорош, как он в моем возрасте. Все так говорят.

— Что ж... — Элейна не знала, что на это ответить. Почему мужчинам важны такие вещи? Может быть, их тела, как и умы, больше подходят для одних занятий, чем для других?

— Мама, почему ты не стреляла из лука как Дейна?

— Я сама часто задаюсь этим вопросом. — Она поцеловала Джона в лоб. — Ты сын Алина Дубового кулака, прославленного воина. Возможно, твое оружие — не меч, а секира или боевой молот. И что с того, что Дейемон — более умелый воин, чем ты? Он никогда не станет лучше принца Эйемона Драконьего рыцаря. Будь лучше самого себя, мой мальчик. Не больше и не меньше.

Джон вздохнул, а Элейна встала. Она попыталась вспомнить, какой была в его возрасте, но в памяти возникала только башня.

 

* * *

 

Визерис плакал, забираясь в седло.

— Выше нос, малыш, — сказал Джон, похлопав его по ноге. — Мы с тобой еще увидимся.

— Но когда? — пробормотал Визерис и посмотрел на Элейну. — Мама, пожалуйста, не отсылай меня. Я не хочу уезжать.

— Я тоже не хочу с тобой расставаться, — мягко сказала она, вздохнув. — Но ты глава дома Пламм, пришло время увидеть свои владения.

— Давай ты поедешь со мной, — взмолился Визерис.

— Я бы очень этого хотела. — Элейна никогда не покидала столицу. Ее сердце обливалось кровью от грядущей разлуки с сыном, но она не могла поехать с ним. Оставить Роннела один на один с казной означало разорить государство. "И Визерис должен уехать. Он слишком похож на Эйегона". — Ты должен быть смелым, мой мальчик. Это будет великое приключение.

— Едем, маленький лорд, — сказал сир Таллард, который сопровождал Визериса на восток, в его замок.

— Но мой дом здесь! — закричал Визерис.

Джон посмотрел на мать, потом на сира Талларда и хлопнул коня Визериса по крупу. Раздался цокот копыт, отразившийся эхом от замковых стен, — как и детский плач.

 

* * *

 

В день своей свадьбы Дейенерис светилась от счастья, являя собой портрет идеальной принцессы рода Таргариенов. Ее волосы были красиво уложены и перевиты жемчужинами и мелкими красными цветами. Ради такого события Элейна изменила своим вкусам и надела темно-красное платье вместо черного.

— Твоя мать гордилась бы тобой, — сказала она племяннице.

— Спасибо, Элейна, — ответила Дейенерис, покраснев, и поцеловала ее в щеку. — Я очень стараюсь.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы сегодня она была здесь, — мягко сказала Элейна, сжав ее руку. — Она была бы счастлива видеть, как ты светишься.

Счастье Дейенерис было приятным сюрпризом. Марон Мартелл приехал из Солнечного копья месяц назад, и Дейенерис без памяти в него влюбилась. Их часто видели вместе в садах замка. А в поведении Дейенерис появилась какая-то легкость, которую никто не ожидал увидеть, и меньше всех — Дейемон.

Тот ходил мрачный, как грозовая туча, и каждая улыбка Дейенерис, обращенная к жениху, злила его еще сильнее. Дейемон не раз в спешке уезжал из Красного замка среди бела дня, и без остановок скакал до ворот собственного замка. Он не желал видеть Дейенерис счастливой, а хотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему.

Казалось, единственным человеком, с которым он мог общаться, был Эйегор Риверс, который скорее поощрял, а не осуждал такое поведение. Дейемон проиграл турнир в честь Дейенерис — Бейелор выбил его из седла в последней схватке, — и это еще больше распалило его ярость.

Сегодня Элейна готовилась встать рядом с Дейенерис, когда та начнет произносить брачные обеты.

"Я должна что-то сказать, чтобы успокоить Дейемона, — подумала Элейна. — Чтобы унять гнев, который Эйегор только разжигает. Но что?" Какие слова могли бы успокоить племянника? Дейна бы их нашла. Или Рейна. Именно Рейна, а не Дейна всегда умела найти подход к каждому.

Внезапно Элейна почувствовала себя старухой.

"Мне еще нет и сорока".

Но все равно старуха: она прожила вдвое больше Бейелора, Дейерона и Дейны. "Они все умерли такими молодыми".

Ее старший брат Дейерон Юный Дракон... Когда он погиб в Дорне, ему было столько же лет, сколько сейчас Дейемону. Теперь его племянница выходит замуж за принца Мартелла, и наконец воцарится мир. Как странно было ощущать себя последним потомком, единственной, кто пережил своих братьев и сестер.

— Я очень рада, что ты сегодня здесь, Элейна, — сказала Дейенерис, глядя на ее живот.

Элейна коснулась ее щеки. Девушка была очень красивой и добродушной, любила песни, танцы и игры, не испытывая особой тяги ни к книгам, ни к молитвам, ни к луку со стрелами.

— Я тоже очень рада.

Элейна взяла ее за руку, и обе направились в септу.

 

* * *

 

— Бейелор, твоя работа закончена, — объявил Дейерон перед собравшейся толпой.

Гром аплодисментов прокатился по площади перед Великой септой. Элейна тоже хлопала, но на мгновение закатила глаза.

"А что такого особенного сделал Бейелор? Первой в Дорн отправилась Рейенис, а завоевал его мой брат Дейерон".

Она никогда не рукоплескала Бейелору и не собиралась этого делать в будущем.


	6. Chapter 6

Элейна разбирала счета, когда услышала через открытое окно тихие струнные переборы. Дейерон, наверное, нашел нового певца, развлекавшего гостей в садах — зима уже заканчивалась и раскускались первые цветы. Мария обожала песни, поэтому король нанимал всех, кого мог зазвать ко двору, чтобы ее порадовать.

Элейна улыбнулась — хотя это было скорее упражнение для губ, чем для сердца. Любить так искренне и пылко... Она любила уравновешенность Роннела, находила удовольствие в работе и воспитании детей, но не могла представить, чтобы муж нанимал для нее певцов. Алин мог бы так поступить, но не поступил. Она даже не была уверена, что в те годы обрадовалась бы такому подарку. Возможно, с возрастом она становилась сентиментальнее.

Она поерзала, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Она опять была беременна, и живот вырос настолько, что в любой позе сидеть было неудобно. Может, сейчас она родит Роннелу еще одного мальчика. Во всяком случае, этот ребенок казался таким же крупным, как Визерис.

Музыка продолжала звучать, и через некоторое время Элейна отложила перо, поразмыслив, встала и выглянула в окно. К ее вящему удивлению, она не увидела в саду ни Дейерона, ни Марию, ни детей, все больше времени проводивших на свежем воздухе по мере того, как дни становились длиннее. Вместо них в саду находился сир Майкл Манвуди, перебиравший струны арфы.

Элейна не знала, что он умел играть на музыкальных инструментах.

Мелькнула мысль, что вроде бы она кое-что слышала об этом, Элейна считала необходимым собирать сведения о важных людях. Будучи другом королевы Марии и принца Марона, сир Майкл имел некоторый вес при дворе. Элейна знала, что в детстве он учился в Цитадели, а Дейерон настаивал на включении его в Малый совет при первой возможности. У сира Манвуди был веселый взгляд, острая бородка — а по возрасту он подходил в мужья Джейн. Роннел думал обсудить с ним этот вопрос, поскольку дорнийцы относились к бастардам более благосклонно, чем жители других королевств.

"Он мог бы быть моим сыном", — подумала Элейна, наблюдая за игрой сира Манвуди.

Пристальный взгляд его смеющихся глаз неожиданно всколыхнул в Элейне давно забытое чувство.

Молодость была для нее темным временем — временем закрытых дверей, ранних смертей и безнадежности.

Но слушая сира Майкла, она могла притвориться, что это не так.

 

* * *

 

Элейна вышла из своих покоев и услышала смех и возгласы, потом увидела Джейн и Робина, вбежавших в комнату вслед за Лейной и Джоселин. Джой ползла за ними по полу.

— Что здесь происходит? — удивленно спросила она.

Три девочки развернулись к ней и сделали книксен.

— Добрый день, мама, — пропели они хором.

У Элейны по спине пробежал холодок. У детей блестели глаза, они были воплощением счастья и свободы, которых она в юности не знала. Она посмотрела на Джейн.

— Лейна и Джосс украли мой гребень, — ответила та, изобразив обиду. — Робин предложил свою помощь, но они убежали от нас.

Лейна и Джосс захихикали.

— Это правда? — Элейна обернулась к младшим.

— Нет, — сказала Джосс.

— Да. Простите, мама, — одновременно с ней произнесла Лейна.

Элейна ошеломленно покачала головой.

— Следите за Джой, — сказала она и вернулась к себе разбираться с бумагами Роннела.

Через несколько минут она опять услышала визг и смех. Она замерла, закрыв глаза, медленно вдохнула и попыталась вспомнить, играли ли они с Дейной и Рейной. Кажется, нет.

От этой мысли стало больно. Столько лет прошло с момента заточения в Девичьем Склепе, Элейна давно обрела свободу, но до сих пор всякие мелочи — угрозы Эйегона или смех девочек — словно возвращали ее в башню, причиняя боль. Все напоминало о детстве, о постоянном унижении. Она со злостью посмотрела в окно, будто Бейелор находился с другой стороны.

"Ты все это наворотил, — с горечью подумала она. — Это все твоя вина".

Но от этих размышлений почему-то не становилось легче.

Элейна посмотрела на перо. Девочки хотя бы знали, что такое свобода. Думая о юности, они будут вспоминать улыбки братьев и родителей, которые их любят; будут знать, что любовь не означает заточение в клетке.

 

* * *

 

— Любовь моя, — однажды начал Роннел, когда они готовились ко сну, задув свечи. Сквозняк колыхал занавеси на кровати. — Как думаешь, не пора ли выдать Джейн замуж?

Милая Джейн, самая старшая... В глубине души Элейна хотела, чтобы Джейн всегда оставалась маленькой девочкой, никогда не выходила замуж и делала все, что пожелает.

— С тобой кто-то об этом заговаривал? — тихо спросила она.

— Бенедикт, — ответил Роннел. Речь шла о его брате, отце Эйлинор. — Он считает, что может найти ей подходящую пару.

— Лучше, чем Эйерис для Эйлинор? — сухо уточнила Элейна. Бенедикт упорно сватал Эйлинор Эйерису, второму сыну Дейерона.

— Его жена — младшая дочь покойного лорда Аррена, — медленно сказал Роннел. «Мы женились по любви», — как-то отметил Бенедикт. Это было единственное сходство между ним и Роннелом. — Гвин надеется, что замужество Джейн за лордом из Долины усилит положение ее брата.

— Что она придумала? Сомневаюсь, что лорд Аррен разрешит сыну жениться на незаконнорожденной, даже если она... — Элейна замолчала. Это было странное чувство. Разговаривая о Бенедикте и Гвин, они совсем не вспоминали о Долине. Если лорд Аррен считал, что свадьба Эйериса и Эйлинор принесет ему выгоду, тогда зачем ему... Рейна служила септой в доме лорда Аррена. Не могла же она вложить ему эту мысль в голову. Рейна никогда не была амбициозной, тем более сейчас, когда она отказалась от имени и семьи ради клятв Семерым...

Когда Элейна представляла дочь и сестру в одной комнате, у нее разрывалось сердце. Джейн была пылкой девочкой, скорее похожей на Дейну, чем на Рейну, — но все-таки доброй. А Рейна никогда не видела детей Элейны.

— Бенедикт говорит, что постарается все устроить... Если мы замолвим словечко за Эйлинор.

Элейна закрыла глаза. Именно так ее продали Оссиферу, верно? Хотя она сомневалась, что Эйегон был настолько заботлив.

— Я постараюсь, — сказала она и отвернулась.

 

* * *

 

Стоя во внутреннем дворе замка, Элейна наблюдала за тем, как в ворота въезжали рыцари Долины, одетые в голубое. Они сопровождали сира Дениса Аррена в столицу — и к невесте. Она вглядывалась в лицо каждого, надеясь увидеть...

Чтобы не расплакаться, она заморгала. Рейна была одета в простую рясу и накидку. Она улыбнулась Элейне, когда заметила ее в толпе. Юный сир Денис спешился и поклонился. Назвавшись, он пообещал, что будет любить Джейн — у Элейны сильнее забилось сердце. Роннел заговорил с мальчиком о путешествии и без сучка и задоринки представил свою падчерицу — Элейна в жизни не была ему так благодарна за обходительность. Джейн нервно улыбалась, а сир Денис, казалось, был рад ее видеть.

— Принцесса. — Рейна поклонилась.

Элейна обняла сестру. В детстве она не обнимала Рейну так часто, как Дейну, но сейчас от сердечного объятия у нее защипало глаза.

«О боги, кажется, с возрастом я стала сентиментальной».

— Септа, — мягко ответила она, шагнув назад и смахнув слезы. — Ты счастлива?

Рейна просияла и коснулась ее щеки, потом посмотрела на скромно улыбавшегося сира Дениса. У него были добрые глаза.

«Сестра помогала его воспитывать, — подумала Элейна. — Он рад, что она здесь, со мной. Наверное, Рейна очень хотела меня увидеть».

Она взяла сестру за руку и шагнула к гостю.

— Добро пожаловать в Красный замок, сир Денис.

Они с Рейной проговорили весь вечер и полночи. Казалось, Элейна рассказала все, чем хотела поделиться с сестрой все эти годы: последние дни Дейны, обиды Дейемона, постоянно распалявший его недовольство Эйегор, Дейерон и его дети, ее счастливые девочки; как сильно она скучала по Визерису, что Джон вырос именно таким, каким его хотел бы видеть Алин.

Рейна слушала, повторяя, что это боги благословили Элейну таким счастьем. Ее лицо светилось любовью.

— Они бы не послали тебе такие великие страдания, если бы затем не даровали такое счастье.

Элейна в это не верила, но промолчала. Вместо этого она продолжила свой рассказ, а закончив, задала вопросы о Долине, Денисе Аррене и мире за пределами Королевской гавани.

— Он хороший человек, — сказала Рейна о Денисе.

— Надеюсь, ведь ты помогала его воспитывать.

— Я пыталась... вырастить человека, которого уважали бы и Дейна, и Бейелор.

Элейна едва не рассмеялась.

— Разве такой человек существует? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Нет, — спокойно признала Рейна. — Я сказала, что пыталась, но не говорила, что преуспела.

— Кому бы он больше понравился — Дейне или Бейелору?

— Я думаю, — улыбнулась Рейна, — что тебе.

— Матери приятно слышать такие речи перед свадьбой дочери с этим мальчиком.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы порадовать тебя. Это истинная правда. Я искренне считаю, что тебе понравится Денис.

— Раз это говоришь ты, я верю.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джейн вышла замуж и уехала в Долину, Элейна обратила свое внимание на Джона.

— Разве ты не хочешь жениться?

Найти ему невесту будет сложнее, потому что у него нет своих земель. Может, она сумеет убедить Дейерона подарить Джону какой-нибудь замок, но это маловероятно. Нынче король постоянно оглядывался на Дейемона, который непременно оскорбится, если Джон получит столько же земель от короны, сколько он сам — несмотря на всю его привязанность к двоюродному брату.

— Честно говоря, я об этом не думал, — ответил Джон, нахмурившись. — Я... Я думал когда-нибудь вступить в Королевскую гвардию.

Элейна улыбнулась, гордясь амбициозностью сына, но ее радость померкла, когда он продолжил.

— Я никудышный воин. Меня даже еще не посвятили в рыцари.

Все та же битва, все то же чувство неполноценности.

— Все еще впереди, — мягко произнесла она.

— Дейемона посвятили в рыцари в двенадцать.

— Но ты не Дейемон.

«Слава богам».

Ужасно, если бы сын был хоть вполовину таким угрюмым, как Дейемон... Но сын был счастлив, по крайней мере, счастливее ее племянника.

Джон помолчал, потом начал рассматривать свои руки.

— Думаю, мне надо жениться. Но я хочу сам выбрать девушку. Если ее выберешь ты, это будет неправильно. — Элейна вздернула брови, поэтому он быстро добавил: — Это будет, как если бы ты попросила Роннела посвятить меня в рыцари. Я должен сам всего добиваться в жизни. Моего отца звали Дубовый кулак. Прозвище он получил за дело.

— Знаешь, ты такой же упрямый, — вздохнула Элейна.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

 

* * *

 

— Тетя Элейна, — позвал ее Бринден и поманил ближе.

Он был худым и очень бледным мальчиком. Его волосы были светлее, чем у нее, а родимое пятно казалось такой же особой меткой, как золотистая прядь Элейны.

— Да?

— Эйегор... — начал он, но она подняла руку.

— Я не собираюсь встревать в ваши споры. — Эйегор, друг Дейемона, порой бывал невыносимым. — Он твой брат. Помирись с ним сам.

— Я не об этом хотел поговорить, — ответил Бринден, пристально глядя на нее красными глазами. Элейна кивнула, и он продолжил: — Я... слышал, что он уговаривает Дейемона бороться за корону.

— Где слышал? — прошипела Элейна, напрягшись.

— Просто слышал. Ходят такие слухи.

— Я не могу пойти к королю со слухами.

— Это всего лишь слухи. Будь я на вашем месте, я бы не пошел с ними к королю. Пока.

— А что Дейемон?

— Вы его знаете лучше всех.

Элейна оглянулась. Коридор был пуст.

— Все должно остаться между нами, — приказала она.

— Конечно, — кивнул Дейемон.

— Ни слова даже Шире.

Бринден дернулся, Элейна закатила глаза. Оба одновременно произнесли:

— Она уже в курсе.

— Конечно, она все знает. Убедись, что она будет молчать.

— Она не проболтается.

— Хорошо бы.

Элейна ушла, не на шутку взволнованная впервые за долгое время.

 

* * *

 

Дейемон не ответил на письмо и не появлялся при дворе. Эйегор постоянно ездил к нему в замок вместе с Квентином Боллом. Если он знал, что Элейна писала племяннику, это никак не повлияло на его учтивость — в те редкие моменты, когда Болл с ней заговаривал. Оставалось только ждать.

Элейна ненавидела ожидание.

Она ничего не сказала Дейерону и наблюдала за Дейемоном как сокол, размышляя, скажет ли ей что-нибудь вкрадчивый Бринден, если что-нибудь узнает. Она не могла прийти к определенному мнению. Бринден играл с ее детьми, но понять его мысли не представлялось возможным. Она всегда понимала его хуже остальных родственников.

Она ждала, пытаясь отвлечься на любое радостное событие: Джон наконец получил шпоры, остальные дети были счастливы и здоровы; судя по письмам, Визерис прекрасно себя чувствовал на Западе — а она размышляла и надеялась, что ничего плохого не случится. Если бы она верила в богов, то непременно молилась бы им.

 

* * *

 

Новости пришли с письмом, написанным рукой Джейн.

Дорогая матушка, мне очень жаль, что приходится писать вам при таких обстоятельствах. Септа Рейна, ваша сестра, умерла. Она скончалась три дня назад после того, как подхватила простуду, спускаясь из Орлиного гнезда к Кровавым вратам на зимовку. Денис вне себя от горя, я тоже расстроена, потому что очень привязалась к тете, которая напоминала мне вас...

В письме было много других фраз. Она прочтет их позже. Элейна отложила послание, спустилась во внутренний двор и посмотрела на Девичий Склеп.

Наступит время, когда никто не вспомнит об этом строении. Дейна и Рейна уже умерли. Сестры Блэквуд, Мисси и другие дамы, которых присылал Бейелор, никогда не понимали, каково там жить. Нейерис тоже умерла, и Эйемон, и Эйегон. Остались Мария, она и Дейерон. Они тоже когда-нибудь умрут, и останется только башня.

Башня и Великая септа Бейелора.

«Потомки не вспомнят, как нам было больно. Даже Мария и Дейерон не понимают. Осталась только я. Даже Рейна умерла».

Элейна хотела закричать. Или заплакать. Но не сделала ни того, ни другого. Она смотрела на башню и хотела разнести ее по камешкам.

 

* * *

 

— Я хочу поехать с тобой, мама. — Элейна обернулась и увидела Джона, одетого в легкий доспех. Он выглядел очень серьезным.

— Со мной все будет в порядке. — Дорога к замку Дейемона была спокойной, а если слухи правдивы, то сыну грозит большая опасность, чем ей.

— Мама, пожалуйста. — Джон подошел ближе и заговорил тише. — Я знаю, что ничего не случится, но все равно буду переживать.

— Хорошо.

Он сел верхом на коня, которого привел, и они отправились в путь.

Дорога в замок Блэкфайр была приятной, щебетали птицы. Элейна вдруг вспомнила, что впервые в жизни выехала за пределы Королевской гавани.

«Весной воевать легче, чем зимой».

Она молилась, чтобы новости, которые услышал Роннел на последнем совете, оказались ложью.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь его переубедить? — через некоторое время спросил Джон.

— Думаю, все зависит от его настроения. — Джон нахмурился. Он прекрасно знал Дейемона. — Скоро мы все узнаем.

— Кто идет? — спросил стражник со стены замка.

— Я тетя хозяина. А это мой сын, его двоюродный брат.

Они наблюдали за переговорами стражников, потом ворота опустились, и они въехали во внутренний двор.

— Тетя. — Дейемон говорил высоким мелодичным голосом — как и его отец. Эйегор стоял в дверях за его спиной с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Джон. — Дейемон кивнул своему другу. — Вы приехали меня поддержать?

— Я приехала пообедать, — сказала Элейна. — Я давно не видела тебя в Красном замке.

— Но вы приехали поддержать мои притязания, тетя? — переспросил Дейемон, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Значит, все это правда? — уточнила Элейна.

За ними наблюдали люди Блэкфайра. И Эйегор. Элейне это не нравилось. Она хотела, чтобы этот разговор происходил внутри, в покоях или хотя бы в конюшне, но они стояли во дворе замке, который Дейемону подарил Дейерон. Больше всего она хотела, чтобы здесь не было Эйегора.

— Отец хотел, чтобы я унаследовал престол вместо бастарда принца Эйемона, — спокойно сказал Дейемон. — Я это знаю. Ты знаешь. Даже моя мать хотела этого. Кто я такой, чтобы не исполнить волю родителей?

— Твой отец был нерадивым родителем, а мать умерла слишком рано, чтобы понимать, что лучше для королевства.

— Ты предпочитаешь не думать о том, что твоя сестра разочаровалась бы в тебе и людях, которых ты поддерживаешь.

Он попал по больному месту, но Элейна этого не показала. Он не был Бейелором или Эйегоном, чтобы оставлять за собой последнее слово. Он был мальчишкой. Она его воспитывала.

— Этого бы не произошло, — ответила она. — Уверяю тебя, сестра разочаровалась бы не во мне, а в тебе.

— Дейна Непокорная? Разочаровалась бы в собственном сыне, выступающем против короны, защищая правое дело? Я так не думаю, тетя. Более того, ты тоже так не думаешь. Тебе просто нравится все делать по-своему.

— Тебе тоже, — спокойно — насколько возможно — ответила она. Нельзя потерять перед ним лицо.

— Как я уже говорил, это не моя воля. Это воля короля.

— Король дал тебе эти земли. Он много трудился, чтобы обеспечить мир и процветание этой стране.

— Я ценю его усилия, направленные во благо моей короны. Из него выйдет прекрасный Десница. — Дейемон пожал плечами. — Но королевство принадлежит мне. Не отрицай очевидного, тетя.

— Отрицаю. И буду отрицать каждым вдохом.

Дейемон странно на нее посмотрел.

— Тогда нам нечего обсуждать.

— Дейемон...

Но он покачал головой.

— Мне больно, поверь. Ты же мне как мать.

— Тогда послушай меня, — взмолилась Элейна. Это же сын Дейны. Если он развяжет войну, то непременно умрет. — Я люблю тебя как собственного ребенка, Дейемон.

— Нет. — Он опять покачал головой. — Ты не моя мать, тетя Элейна. Я тебя очень люблю, но родственные чувства просыпаются, только когда я о них вспоминаю. Джон мне тоже не брат, хотя я о нем беспокоюсь, — добавил он.

Джон напрягся.

— Не делай этого, Дейемон.

Он развернулся и ушел в замок.

Элейна знала, направляясь к Джону и лошадям, что видит Дейемона в последний раз.

«Он же сын Дейны. Мой племянник...»

Нужно было либо принять выбор Дейемона, либо следовать собственному, а она поклялась много лет назад, что будет все делать по-своему.

**Эпилог**

 

Когда Элейна присоединилась к процессии, раздался печальный колокольный звон. Так звонили и по отцу, и по братьям, и по Эйегону. Так не звонили по Дейне, Алину, Оссиферу или Роннелу, когда тот умер. Так определенно не звонили по Дейемону после Краснотравного поля. Так звонили по Бейелору, наследнику Дейерона, после турнира в Эшфорде. А теперь звонили и по самому Дейерону.

Элейна упрямо шла вперед. У нее плохо сгибались колени, поэтому она опиралась на руку Майкла. Молодой муж шел рядом, а дети — позади. Они не сводили глаз с Эйлинор Пенроз, которая шла рядом с Эйерисом. Она стала королевой.  
  
Элейна сделала глубокий вдох, посмотрела на городские улицы, отметив детей, свешивавшихся из окон, чтобы поглазеть на траурное шествие. Взрослые теснились вдоль мостовой, выказывая почтение Дейерону Доброму, пока гроб с его останками несли в Великую септу Бейелора.

«Осталась только я».

Дети были слишком юны, и Майкл тоже.

«Я пережила их всех».

Она чувствовала себя здоровой и размышляла, сколько лет ей осталось, сколько коронаций и похорон она еще увидит. Элейна гадала, оставит ли Эйерис Майкла в Совете в качестве мастера над монетой или заменит его — и тогда у нее не останется влияния в королевстве. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что ей все равно.

Около септы процессия обогнула статую Бейелора. Элейна намеренно не смотрела на нее. Во время службы она слушала речи септона о том, каким прекрасным королем был Дейерон, почти таким же добрым, как их любимый Бейелор.

«Дейерон был гораздо лучше, — с горечью подумала она. Когда зажгли погребальный костер, она не проронила ни слезинки. — Прощай, старый друг. Прощай, книжник и наперсник. Спасибо, что верил в меня».

В конце службы она опять оперлась на руку Майкла. Он поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Что дальше, любовь моя? — тихо спросил он.

— Уверена, боги найдут нам занятие, — пожала плечами Элейна. — Впрочем, как и всегда.


End file.
